Belated Revelations
by Emily Hato
Summary: Epilogue (sorta) UP! (it's long too ^^*) Duo returns from a mission, when he was presumed dead. The pilots are happy he's alive, but what's this illness that's taken hold of 02? RxR {1x2, 3x4}^^*
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here we go   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything of the sort.   
HA! no one can sue me now, NO one will take away my dvd's (evil chuckle, as her dvd's are stroked by a loving hand)

Umm, I went through and I am editing this chapter! The commas on the ahem were bothering me as well as the  
******************  
"ahem . . . "  
  
Duo worked furiously, trying to get through all the security programs on Oz's computer system. He had 30 minutes to download the files and get out of here. Deathscythe was hidden outside the base and Heero was keeping them occupied. They had to keep radio silence throughout the entire time because Oz had developed and distributed earpieces that picked up all communications. It would cause undue attention on Duo. The braided young man murmured an exclamation of victory as he got through the final locks. He pushed in the cd and began downloading the files. While it was doing that he listened at the door for any approaching footsteps. Hearing none he returned to the computer, silently urging it to finish. The computer must've heard him because it sped through the last 12%. Victorious, Gundam pilot 02 stood up and cautiously made his way towards the exit, when to his dismay he heard "The enemy has infiltrated our base, all available personal, _FIND HIM!"_

Duo moved faster, but unfortunately not fast enough. He heard a gun cock and he turned, gun at ready. A chorus of clicks signaled the presence of other soldiers, Duo shrugged weakly, saying, "Lost?" Seeing no mercy (and why should he?), Duo began shooting, not a single shot wasted. By pure luck, one of the soldiers who had begun shooting after the first shot, hit his hand, throwing the gun out of it. Duo swore as blood quickly ran down his hand and dripped on the floor. He turned to run, but another shot ripped through his thigh, causing him to stumble.   
  
"Stop! He will be more useful to us as a hostage, hopefully his partner in Wing Zero will not destroy this base as he has so many others." The idea was reasonable, but Duo sneered. Noticing his look the commanding officer asked, "What? You think he will kill you along with the rest of us?" Duo grinned and in return was smacked across the face, "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"My partner trusts me to do whatever is necessary to get out of here alive. He doesn't have time to worry about me. The only perfect partnership is one built on trust, when you don't have to worry if your partner is succeeding or not." Duo's grin returned, wider this time. Whether or not he made it out of here, all the soldiers were going to die. Then Duo reproached himself slightly, these men could be innocents undeserving of punishment, yet they had joined Oz and they had to die. The building shook violently and Duo, on his injured leg, fell over with an "oomph" The officer realized that his 'hostage' was right. Thinking quickly he grabbed Duo's hat and jacket, grinning.   
  
"Well, if he trusts you, we'll just have to prove him wrong." Turning to his men, "Boys, lock him up somewhere quick and tie him up. We have to go pay a visit to our trusting little Gundam pilot." It was said with confidence, but his eyes glittered with fear and a cold sweat gave him shivers. Duo grunted as they pulled him up and dragged him roughly down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door, not high security, but with him tied down and shot he wouldn't be getting out of there soon. As soon as they left he began to struggle with his bonds.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
Heero looked at his watch during a momentary lull, in the battle. This battle was pointless, the number of reserves here were not sufficient to keep him singularly occupied. Duo should be out of there soon, he thought offhandedly. Looking up from his watch he continued his fight, 'only seven more minutes' ...  
  
*********************  
TBC 

Umm yeshe, well I had to fix this, and I am suffering from an intense case of Writers block  
  
okay, that's done, sorry it's not very long *grins* This is my first posted fanfic so be gentle, but HONEST! Please Review! More later ...


	2. Drill?

lalalala~ Oh right, I was going to write more ...  
DISCLAIMER: see previous chapter, you should be reading in order ... Well, just in case ... I don't own gundam wing or anything else ... famous I mean ... I don't think ...  
Thank you to my two reviewers, you are my heroes ^^*   
  
******************  
"ahem..."  
  
Duo laughed slightly as he pulled out his tiny pocket knife from his pocket (a/n I know that was such a creative place to put it) In their terror and hope for salvation they had not searched him thoroughly, in fact all they had done was pat him down for his guns, they didn't even take the disk with all the information on it. The recruits were getting younger and younger, and less and less experienced. Duo sighed, Oz must be getting desperate. He stood and winced in pain as he set his weight on his wounded leg. He limped over to the door and pulled on it, there was a window and if he absolutely had to he could probably break it. He felt around in his hair for a lockpick but stopped in astonishment at what he saw. In the hallway, oblivious to the massacre surrounding her was a janitor. She was vacuuming and listening to music from her headphones. The buildoing shook and she turned and glared at the ceiling as chunks fell down making her job a little harder. As she turned she saw him adn grinned and waved. Taking advantage of her naivete he motioned her over. She hit the switch on her vacuum turning it off. She visibly sighed and adn (1) walked over to him. She took her keys out and opened the door. She blanched when she saw his leg and his hand.  
  
"Golly, what happened to you?!" Her eyes widened, "Does this mean this isn't a drill?" His confused look answered for her. "Oh crap, I gotta get out of here." With that she unstrapped her vacuum and stuffed it in the door Duo had previously occupied. She took off at a brisk pace, then turned to a dumbfounded Duo, "Are you coming? I don't want to be here if this place goes," That brought Duo back to the present and he followed her out, readying his knife as his little amount of protection.  
  
~Elsewhere again~  
Heero sighed as he defeated another Leo, everytime they got one out he annhilated it before they could send reinforcements. Glancing at his watch he realized he had waited an extra minute. Glancing about for any sign of Duo, he readied his beam cannon. The place had been under the guise of an oil refinery and definately would blow the second the beam got near it. He flew into the air as he looked down and snorted at a man running away with a bundle of something black. If they thought they could escape they were sorely mistaken, the explosion from this would catch them up and destroy their bodies. He grinned slightly and aimed, the resounding boom that followed was deafening and even the perfect soldier found himself backing away slightly form the sound. Mission accomplished he turned on his comm link. "02 damage assessment?" He recieved silence. 'Must not have turned his communication back on, baka" He waited ten minutes before trying again. Silence. He flew to the rendesvous point only to find it deserted.   
  
TBC   
  
******************  
1.)If you see 'adn' it means 'and' I have a terrible problem with this.   
  
THis was super short I know but I have to do my Japanese h/w and I am a very slow hiragana writer, no matter how long I do it. I'm going to try and keep writing but I work and I have a job, so it may be several days til the next one, then again it is the weekend ... AArrgh, thinking on screen is very confusing... ANyway please review! :)  
  
Emily  
P. S. For the next couple reviews I get, I'm gonna try and put in more characters adn so If you leave your name and a BRIEF explanation I'll try to put you in.  
  
P. P. S. Does anyone know what a montage is? 


	3. A Mask broken and a facade torn down

Guess What?! A montage is a collage in sequential order ... Whatever. Somehow that wasn't the enlightening experience I thought it would be.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam win ... (ZZZZzzzZZZZ) (poked by someone random) Gundam Wing or anything else.  
ehehehe I kinda messed up and forgot to save some changes so here is something slightly different.  
  
*****************  
Heero stared around helplessly at the sight before him. He had waited 30 minutes at the rendezvous point and Duo hadn't shown. Heero sat down to think and remembered the man who'd been running away, or so he had thought. Having returned to the sight, he had found the man's torn body, far away from the base, there had been a shredded dark jacket, but it was impossible to tell whose it was. After searching for 2 ½ hours he had found a black cap, with a tiny scythe stitched in the band. Heero sighed, the man hadn't been running, he had been trying to bargain with him. The base for Duo's life. He felt his legs weaken under him. He had killed one of the few people able to get close to him, the only person able to break his shell and pull him out of perfect soldier mode. Heero had become close to the others and thought of them as brothers, but Duo had been something more to him. Something unexplainable, and he would never see Duo again to find an explanation. Reality sunk in and grief filled Heero's soul, leaving him defenseless for the first time in his life.  
  
~Somewhere in a different time zone~  
Quatre Rabarba (1) Winner woke with a start in the middle of the night. He had felt pain but it was brief, he knew it was Heero or Duo, but he couldn't tell for sure. He checked his clock, 3:30. He knew he couldn't sleep again without knowing what was happening. Getting up he went over in his head the information he had weaseled from Heero regarding his and Duo's mission. They were to monitor an Oz base for suspicious activity, if it proved hazardous to the Gundams and their pilots then they would infiltrate, steal their information, and destroy it. He didn't know the particulars, and thinking of nothing else to do he booted up his sleek gray labtop and e-mailed Heero. He waited momentarily for an answer, but receiving one he went downstairs to make tea. At 6:05 he heard footsteps and there appeared Trowa, he looked fully awake and ready for the day, always a morning person, he would go out and run to keep himself limber. He looked at Quatre in surprise, for Quatre never woke up this early unless he had to.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Trowa's visible eye was worried and the eyebrow furrowed.   
  
"Not that I can tell, awhile ago I felt something and curiosity kept me awake." Trowa nodded in understanding, they all knew that Quatre was an empath, and had learned to trust his feelings.  
  
Trowa sat down, "Then I'll be curious with you," He got himself comfortable and Quatre got up to get Trowa some tea. Trowa looked up as the sound of ceramic shattering rang through the room. Quatre was shaking and swaying back and forth. Trowa stood and caught him before he sat in the shattered remnants of the teacup. He steered him towards their couch and sat him down. Quatre's mind was violently jerked around in a muddle of emotions, anger, guilt, grief ... love all swirled around in his mind, each one vainly trying to gain dominance. The feelings were so intense and his mind began to overload. Quatre's calm, logical part of his mind told him that he had to regain control or he would pass out. He firmly began to sort out each emotion and put it in its place. He couldn't rid himself of them entirely but he could at least make them bearable. When done, he opened his eyes to see Trowa and Wufei staring at him inworry. He smiled slightly, in reassurance and began to process the information. It was definitely Heero, and there could only be one reason for such grief. Tears began to pour down his cheek. In the back of his mind it clicked that guilt was mixed in with it and Quatre gasped when a horrible possibility occurred to him.  
  
"Quatre, what is it?" Trowa asked gently not wanting to startle him.  
  
"Heero," He croaked through his tears, "We need to find Heero,"  
  
TBC  
  
  
****************  
1.) Umm... how do you spell his name Rabarba? I'm not sure so please don't kill me.  
  
Poor Hee-chan and what about Duo? I will write more if you want me to. FOr those who sent me a description that will come in, it just may be a few chapters. Sorry about the cliffhangers but ... I wrote two chapters in one eveing, I think that is pretty good. (even if they are short)  
Please Review and tell me what you think ... I'm still open for descriptions for add-ins, I need criticism along with ."please write more," I appreciate those but if you find anything wrong by all means make it known. :)  
~Emily Hato, (remind me to tell you about Billy, my purple dog and my kleptomaniac of a ghost, Merry.") 


	4. The reason we have seatbelts

First things first  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own not Gundam WIng or anything else ... I did make up the janitor but thats about it and that's not much of a compliment. Does anyone check for discalimers? I wonder what would happen if I delete this message. . . Hee Hee Huh? It won't delete! Aaahh! I'm forever stuck with the tedious duty of filling out a disclaimer. (le sigh)  
  
My ghost by the way is the result of the flu and too many fevers. One night I imagined him up and ever since then he's been around to mess things up. He's probably the one messing with my disclaimer message ^^*  
  
********************  
"ahem..."  
  
A groan escaped from the teen lying in a ditch, near a banged adn crunched car. It took a moment to register the fact that he was alive and that he was in pain. He opened his eyes and stared at the bright light shining down on him. It took his mind a moment to register that he was staring at the sun and it hurt. Hearing a more feminine moan he turned his head and saw a young vaguely familiar girl leaning against a tree, apparently asleep.  
  
"You dead yet?" Her question surprised Duo, then he noticed that from the tilt of her head she was able to peer out while holding the facade of sleep. He wasn't sure why but the question amused him and he began to chuckle. He stopped and gasped as he realized his entire body was covered with deep cuts and bruises. He struggled to recall why he was lying here in the middle of no where with a girl whose name he didn't know. He vaguely remembered leaving the Oz base and getting in her car, but not much more. 'Heero must've blown the place,' he thought, we must've gotten out of there just in time,' He desperately wanted to move but found himself unable to.   
  
"Don't move," Her voice ordered hoarsely, "You have several severe injuries, we'll just have to wait till the cops arrive," Duo tensed. He couldn't be here when the cops looked for survivors. He assessed her damage and saw some painful cuts but nothing life-threatening.   
  
"Look, I don't want to be found by the cops, I need to get home." Duo said determinedly. She gazed at him warily and then moved slowly and deliberately. She crawled over to him.   
  
"Fine, we'll go to my apartment. My roommate is in premed, maybe she can help us. Is that alright?" She asked tersely, and Duo nodded his head, if he made anymore demands she would leave him and in his state, there would be nothing he could do. She groaned as she began to lift up his torso, she had gone to all this trouble to get him out of the car and now he wanted in. With little help from the braided young man, she managed to get him in the backseat and loosely wrapped a seatbelt around his form.   
  
"Thanks a bunch, I know I'm a pain in the butt," Duo grinned wryly. He winced as the beat up car lurched onto the road. "So what exactly happened, back there?"  
  
"Exactly, I'm not sure, but vaguely .... We got in my car and you passed out, probably from blood loss. There was a humongous explosion and the car rolled but, luckily, landed on it's feet. Since you didn't buckle in you smashed up pretty bad. There was debris everywhere and a lot came in through the shattered windshield. You're lucky you are alive cause you actually went through the windshield once, but I was able to pull you back in. That'll teach you to always wear your seatbelt." Duo listened intently, the explosion meant Heero had completed the mission. Good, then he could wait a day or two and steal a car and return to the safehouse. There was no way Heero would leave Deathscythe where it was so he would just have to drive. He realized that his chauffeur was talking to him.  
  
" ...can't pass out. You might not wake up." Duo grunted in response to her desperate tone. The idea of a corpse in her car probably didn't sit well with her. "By the way my name is Kari, what's yours?" It was such an innocent question how could she know what she was asking of him. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep, even adding a snore. Before long it wasn't pretend and sad, grief filled dreams entered his mind.  
  
***************  
hehehe, don't worry Duo's not getting it on with the janitor  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll write more later. :) I hope you enjoyed it. I know basicly what's going to happen i just have to write it. Blargh ... I'm still in my pajamas I should get dressed ...  
Please Review :). If you do tell me if you want Duo's POV next or Quatre and Heero's POV. If you don't specify I may go crazy and I don't know ... KILL someone ... (in the story, I'm not tha violent sheez. People these days I'm gonna go play FFX) 


	5. Heero's Quatre's POV

Okay, Shinigami's voice, of course I remember you. I loved your beyond life and Death story. And thank you everyone who wrote reviews. Now if you are going to review, at least answer the tiny question I put on the end PLEASE, next time. You sure are lucky someone did cause otherwise someone might've died ... (du du DUN)  
  
I just want everyone to know that I wrote two chapters but I won't have time to write more til Thursday at least so if you can just hold on a little while ....  
Ladies and gentleman hold on to your seats for the great and spectacular DISCLAIMER: I own not gundam wing ..  
GGAAARGH! I messed up again please see the slighhtly different version that is this one you are reading! GOMEN!  
  
*****************  
"ahem"  
  
  
Heero's POV  
He didn't know how long he sat there, lost in his grief, but when he came to again he realized that the Gundams had been left in plain sight for anyone to see, even if he no longer cared for his life it would not be fair to Duo's memory or the others for the Gundams to be taken control of. Having a mission, of sorts, he set out.  
  
~Elsewhere (I'm not exactly sure where)~  
Quatre had been rocking back and forth for several hours, hands clenched in his hair. Every time Trowa or Wufei tried to get an answer from him he would shake his head. Trowa stood there and rested his arm on Quatre's shoulder, trying to be comforting, and Wufei was flying. They were headed in the general vicinity of the base that Heero and Duo supposedly destroyed. They were listening to the radio, hoping not to hear that the pilots had been captured. Quatre's poor mind was so confused with emotion he could barely speak. It took so much energy to ignore them and keep on breathing that he had given up trying to explain, when suddenly they dwindled, leaving him limp with relief. He saw Trowa looking at him curiously.  
  
"Is it okay now?" Quatre looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"No," he responded to emphasize his point and then explained, "I couldn't explain before because of the overwhelming amount of emotion I was feeling ... from Heero." They blinked, not catching on as he had hoped. "When you saw me this morning Trowa I had felt immense amount of pain for a brief moment before it disappeared. I hadn't been able to identify it so I e-mailed Heero and was waiting for a response when you found me." They were both confused, and Quatre wanted to scream in frustration, it was hard enough without having to be the messenger boy. "Soon after I was hit with a barrage of emotions, after sorting them out I realized that they were from Heero ... It was grief, mind numbing grief and ... guilt." Once more tears rushed out from his eyes and he knew the others understood when he felt their grief join his and the trace of Heero's. He felt the plane they were on dip as Wufei came to the realization.  
  
"Maxwell's gone?" He pulled the plane up automatically, steering from experience, his mind had gone numb, as annoyed as he had been by that braided pilot, Duo had been an essential part of them all. He gave them enjoyment, though they rarely showed it. Belatedly, he remembered what Quatre had said about guilt, "You don't think Heero would ... I mean ... You don't think he's gonna ..."   
  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about, if he thinks it's his fault, he may kill himself." Quatre paused wondering how much he should tell them and then continued. "Mostly because there was something else I felt . . ." He looked at the object of his desire, though he was unaware, and continued, "I felt love..."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
*****************  
Sorry this is so short ... I'll post Duo's POV tomorrow if I get 5 reviews by then ... Just an incentive :) 


	6. Duo's POV

Thanks again to all my reviewers. ^^* Especially Violet Tears, you are great! Utsukushii-Tenshi thanks for your review. I love you all! ^_~  
Disclaimer: I know we've been over this before . . . I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN GUNDAM WING! I may own dvds containing gw and it's characters but I do not have legal ownership in any way over them. Got it? Good. Serei is Ryoko-Onee's I'm just borrowing her.  
  
Sorry these are so short . . . I have more I just don't have any good stoppiing place. Tha  
  
******************  
"ahem . . ."  
Duo's POV  
  
Duo awoke to the sensation of being carried, disoriented he struggled. A voice came down at him.  
"Look buddy, if you want help you gotta be a bit more passive. I'm not exactly planting daisies (1) myself." Duo stopped struggling and remembered where he was. He opened his eyes and realized that he was being carried by the janitor from the Oz base Heero had blown up. As of right now she was boarding an elevator, he vaguely remembered her calling herself Kari, he closed his eyes again and let his mind drift. She opened a door and he heard a loud exclamation.  
  
"KARI!" A girl ran towards them, then stopped after noticing her bundle, "I heard on the radio, I was so worried." Her eyes narrowed, "That's not an Oz soldier is it? I will not have him here, if he is." Her voice growled menacingly, and Duo sighed, at least they didn't support Oz ... openly that is. Kari must've shaken her head because the girls voice softened. "Boy are you two banged up, why didn't you go to the hospital?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me, Serei, I think he was Oz's prisoner because he was locked in a room and bleeding." Duo kept up the appearance of sleep as he was lain on the couch. He stiffened slightly as cool hands ran up his abdomen, he heard an intake of breath as the owner of the hands came across the gash in his stomach. As the hands began probing lower, he could no longer pretend and opened his eyes.   
  
"So you weren't asleep after all, I didn't think so but you can never be to sure ..." Her voice trailed off with a chuckle. "I don't know how you are handling all this, it looks painful. But luckily for you, you have the best premed student at CGNU." Duo looked at his makeshift doctor and grinned. She had raven black hair and bright blue eyes, they was an aura of energy surrounding her and she looked more like the kind to be running a marathon then a earning a Ph. d. She eyed him and turned apologetically to her roomie. "Sorry Kari, but I'm afraid if I don't patch him up soon he'll get infected, if he's not already. I really want to take a look at you, so if you can just wait half an hour?"   
  
Kari waved it off, "It's not a big deal. Actually I think I'll take a shower and go to bed, I'm pooped. Not to mention I'll have to go find another job tomorrow. I'd go today but I'm to tired." Duo watched her with a frown, she looked exhausted and he had just lost this girl her job ... what a nice way to repay her kindness. He rejected his guilty feelings and settled in for a thorough cleaning. He was surprised when he felt a poke in his arm. He looked questioningly at his doctor.   
  
"Sorry but this is going to hurt a lot, so I just gave you a slight anesthetic with some knock out drugs in it," Serei grinned guiltily and then her face swam out of view . . .   
  
TBC  
  
***hahahaha you thought I was going to end it but . . . I'm NOT!***  
  
Waking up was not a pleasant feeling, his body was on fire and he felt as if he were in an oven. His body was sleek with sweat and his normally buoyant personality was dimmed noticeably. Why was he so warm!?!?! He stood up and glanced around, he was tired but his mind was racing, he needed something constructive to do. He saw sitting on a table, like a gift from god, a laptop, glowing in the evening darkness. For some reason his janitor friend was on a chair and asleep. Glancing around he noticed this room was different from the place where he had been laid down. Kari had a black eye and several deep scratches on her arm, a token no doubt from his latest mission. Duo stretched and felt various cuts and gashes burn in pain. He moved stiffly to the computer and turned it on, intending to e-mail Heero with his stats. He was surprised at the number of locks and protections on this computer, for college students this was high security. It almost took him 30 seconds to break through them all and get to his e-mail. Heero hadn't e-mailed him yet, so he sent Heero a message. Suddenly, Kari stirred and he quickly sent the cut- off message and hastily put up her security codes again. He was hungry so he let himself out of the room. He wandered down a hallway and found himself in a living room/ kitchen (2) He opened up the refrigerator and looked around. He pulled out some salami and coke. Sitting down he began to eat, but began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. He vaguely remembered being given some sedatives so it made sense. His stomach decided that it couldn't handle the food so he turned and decided to take the couch. Kari deserved the bed more than he did, so settling in he fell fast asleep. . .   
  
TBC (probably . . .)  
*********************  
  
1.) Someone i know used to use 'planting daisies' as an expression of being in a good mood, on good day, where everyone is healthy and there is nothing wrong with life. If you don't like it imagine something else.  
2.) In all the apartments I've seen / lived in there was never a dividing line between kitchen and living room/ den I wasn't really sure how to describe this ^^* Gomen!  
  
Anyone who reads this: I was wondering if someone would be willing to allow me to bounce some ideas off of them. As always PLEASE REVIEW! ::chuckles:: only if you want to of course, but ummm it would help my self confidence and tell me who you want to hear about please! 


	7. Gossamer I mean umm ESCAPE! or we

I figured it out! If you make the text bigger it makes the story look longer! LEss pressure on poor worrying Emily to make longer chapters! (glares from all around) okay, bad Idea. It was wortha shot though ~.^* hahahaha  
DISCLAIMER: I own Gundam WIng . . . in SPIRIT! :Glares at mob of protesters:: If I really owned them why would I be her writing about them? I would be able to make an episode out of my story, sheesh! Why is there so many sue-happy people out there. they are all crazy. Guess What!? huh, oh right . . . I DON"T OWN GUNDAM WING! I think everyone should share ownership of them . . . If I get DUO! then everyone else can split the rest ya know? "Here you can have Quatre's finger . . ."  
  
**********  
"ahem . . ."  
  
His mind was blank, he had one goal left, one purpose, hide/ destroy the Gundams to protect the safety of the others. He had no reason to exist after that, he was sure, though he could no longer remember why. He climbed into the cockpit of Wing Zero and lifted Deathscythe Hell into the air. A small plane appeared on the horizon, Heero merely turned away. It no longer mattered if he was seen, as his existence would soon be wiped out as countless others before him. He drifted over a deserted field and thought that this would be a good place to destroy everything. Self-destructing in his Gundam alone hadn't done it but perhaps with the power of two, and no one here to pickup his pieces it would actually work this time.   
  
Suddenly he wondered why he was blowing up Duo's Gundam as well. What if Duo needed it? He silently berated himself for his selfishness. Deathscythe meant a lot to Duo, 'And you don't?' He snorted in response to his self examination. He felt like there was something important he was forgetting and he wouldn't die til he knew what it was. Who knows how long he sat there and wondered, but he was broken out of his reverie but a muffled but familiar voice calling out to him. He opened the cockpit and looked out. There was Trowa, Wufei and most importantly Quatre. Heero had a feeling that what he was forgetting concerned them, so when Quatre called down for him to join them he did so with little hesitation. As he recovered from his jump he stood and examined them, 'Why are they here?' Quatre walked towards him, arms outstretched while he blinked in bewilderment. Trowa and Wufei moved in closer as well, surrounding him in brotherly support and affection. Suddenly and violently he remembered why he was preparing himself for death, why he was destroying Deathscythe along with Wing Zero. Duo couldn't be upset by it, he was no longer here. . . He turned back to his Gundam, intending to continue with his plan, but was stopped by a set of firm hands on each shoulder.  
  
"Heero," Quatre said gently. "We need to go home," Heero turned at him blankly. "We need to talk at home,"  
  
"It's not home anymore," No emotion was heard in his ever stony voice, but one lone tear traced a path down his perfectly rounded cheek. Quatre looked taken aback and slightly hurt, but his face filled with understanding. He reached up and wiped away the rogue tear and smoothly put his arm around Heero's shoulder (a/n for all you sickos out there they are only friends, boys love other guys like brothers and that is what that was, golly)   
  
"Come on Heero, we are going home, now." He was firm and Heero, being the emotional wreck he was, put up little argument. "Trowa will you fly the Gundams back with us?" Heero looked up sharply but since he had used Heavyarms it was only fair that Trowa be allowed to fly Zero, ONCE. He allowed Quatre to carry most of his weight as Wufei ran back to the ship to get it started; it was obvious he felt awkward and didn't know how to act. Slowly they boarded the plane, with Wing Zero and Deathscythe behind them.  
  
~Kari and Serei's apartment~  
  
Duo awoke feeling drained and chilled. His shirt had come off during the course of the night. Glancing around he saw that it was still dark out, he shivered while noticing how sweaty he was. "I'm a living oxymoron,' he grinned at his own joke and stood. His head was pounding too much to allow him to sleep, so he decided to check his email again. The security had been changed, causing Duo to frown. 'Why would they change it again?' He thought about investigating but decided he could do that after he talked to Heero. There was no response yet. He glanced at a clock and nearly choked. It was earlier than the last time he had been awake, meaning it had been nearly twenty four hours. There must be something seriously wrong if Heero hadn't written back yet. Glancing around he saw Kari in the bed and went to wake her up.  
  
"Huh? Wazzamata?" Her eyes opened slightly and without focus. She blinked owlishly for a moment then sat up, "What are you doing up? You promised to stay in bed." She frowned sternly, while Duo looked perplexed. He remembered no such promise, but that was not important right now.  
  
"Kari, I need to go," Her frown deepened.  
  
"No, you have been in a fever for nearly a day and it doesn't seem to have passed, you need rest." Her voice held authority and boded ill for any who argued. Duo did.  
  
"I have to go now, it's important!"   
  
"I already told you no. You've been delusional. I bet you don't even remember any of our conversations yesterday." Duo blinked she had a point, he didn't. Seeing arguing wouldn't work he tried another tactic. Submission.  
  
"Fine," He hung his head in defeat. "I'll go back to the couch," Kari followed him and grabbed a blanket to keep him warm. "Thanks," he mumbled. She turned to go but he grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me alone," He turned on his puppy dog eyes and she sat down again. She rested her head back as if to sleep but he kept talking.   
  
"What did I say yesterday?"  
  
"You told me how you could hook me up with some friends of yours, then you told me that I looked like a teletubbie, and seconds later asked if I was an angel." Kari's mouth twitched at the memory.   
  
"Anything else?" Duo asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Quite a bit, but's it probably better you didn't know," Duo grinned at her tone and leaned his head back.  
  
"This place is nice," Kari looked mildly pleased. "Where is it?"  
  
"It's just outside of Boise, Idaho." Her voice held a note of affection and Duo grinned at her fondness of her home. He allowed a brief moment of jealousy before leaning back and closing his eyes. Kari followed suit and soon light snores were emanating from her. Silently, Duo stood up and tiptoed to Kari's bedroom. Quickly he booked a ticket on the next flight to the nearest city by their current safehouse. He walked back and saw a battered purse with scorch marks on it, he dug through it and found eighty dollars, he took it all but planned to pay back every penny when he could. As he crept out the door, shirt once again on, he whispered:  
  
"Domo Arigatoo Gozaimasu," He would of swore he heard a response as he slipped out of the apartment.  
  
He took the elevator down and then pushed open the door. He slowly began towards the bus stop. He had been waiting there for 15 minutes when a sound alerted him to the presence of a stranger. Turning sharply he saw Kari, running towards him in a bathrobe.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" For a moment Duo was worried she knew about the money, but decided she would say something if he did, so he played it innocent.  
  
"I'm going home," he said stalwartly. She glared.  
  
"You're ill and injured! You need to rest!" He heard a bus come lumbering around the corner and stood. "Who do you think you are? GOD?!?" Her normally low voice raised an octave.  
  
Duo grinned as he climbed on the bus, "Only the God of Death," The bus driver took off quickly, leaving a very perplexed unemployed janitor with her jaw hanging open. As he rode off a quiet reply came from a black-haired, blue eyed girl.   
  
"Doitashimashite"   
  
  
~Elsewhere . . . again (a/n It's more than one place so I just thought I'd ya kno leave it at that)~  
  
Duo settled in on the plane, he was exhausted. His body screamed in pain, his head was pounding and he felt like he was in a furnace. He asked the man next to him to wake him when the flight arrived. He settled in and allowed his dreams to take over . . .  
  
When he awoke, there was a very concerned stewardess leaning over him.  
  
"Sir are you alright?" Her pretty face was contorted with fear and worry. Duo blearily focused his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was still on the plane, but for him and the stewardess, it was empty.  
  
'Baka must've forgotten to wake me up,' he thought sensibly. He stood up and grinned rakishly. "I'm a very heavy sleeper, no worries." As he walked off the plane, dizziness assailed him and he grabbed a passing flight attendant. At the questioning glance he received, he mentioned something about air sickness and rushed off. He only had his carry on, so he immediately went out to catch a bus. He checked his pockets for some change and found none. Swearing violently he backed off apologizing. Someone must've pinched his pilfered cash while he was dreaming. Sighing heavily, he decided he would have to walk. It was 3-4 miles as the crow flies so it would take him half a day to get there in his condition, if he could make it at all. Not able to think of any alternatives, he pocketed a map and set off doggedly down the street.  
  
TBC  
********************  
Hehehehe. I'll get more out eventually. I've gotta go draw some manga for Japanese adn then study for English and do my Alg. II homeowrk and . . .   
ANyway! Please Review! I won't care if you tell me my story sucks and that I should be taken out and shot. I understand. Here is something I found  
  
"There are three infallible ways of pleasing an author, and the three form a rising scale of compliment: 1--to tell him you have read one of his books; 2--to tell him you have read all of his books; 3--to ask him to let you read the manuscript of his forthcoming book. No. 1 admits you to his respect; No. 2 admits you to his admiration; No. 3 carries you clear into his heart."  
~Mark Twain  
  
So as you all digest that thought please reivew! 


	8. Over the river and through the woods to ...

Yay! I posted more! Okay, Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam IWng and ladida.  
Every one I will probably not be able to post more for a week or so. I have musical auditions twice and I am seeing Lord of the RIngs at 12:01 so I'll be catching up on sleep, slowly but surely. Not to mention I work everyday as well so . . . here's the story. I tried to make it longer ^^* (or as my friend lys would say ^^^* ( she wants to be a triclops ::shrugs::))  
**************  
"ahem . . ."  
  
Quatre was drained. He couldn't eat anything because of the overwhelming grief he was experiencing, not to mention guilt. Heero wouldn't tell them what had happened, so it was up to guess. Quatre had tried to eat something, but it had come right up again. He knew his body couldn't handle this any longer and he could think of no alternatives. Right now he was lying in his bed, too tired to move, so instead he let one slow tear of frustration burn down his cheek. He heard the door open, but didn't move, knowing if they wanted something they could ask.  
  
"Quatre?" A quiet monotone voice asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes Trowa?" Quatre did his best to hide the exhaustion and frustration he was feeling.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quatre's only response was silence. "I'm going to talk to Heero, he's going to make both of you sick." Quatre wanted to call out and make him change his mind but he was too tired and any possibility of relief would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Heero didn't look up when Trowa entered the room, just continued staring at his hands. "Heero, you need to stop this." The voice was gentle but there was definite authority in it. Heero looked at Trowa blankly and then his eyes began to burn with rage.  
  
"How dare you say that!" Heero stood and pinned Trowa to a wall, "You have no idea what I'm going through! None of you do."   
  
"Quatre does," Trowa responded quietly. "He hasn't been able to rest for nearly 30 hours. He can't eat or sleep, your emotions will kill him!" The last three words pierced through the haze fogging Heero's mind. He dropped Trowa and after a moment of thought went to the bathroom and came out again with a syringe and a bottle. He handed them to Trowa.  
  
"Here," Trowa looked confused. "It's a knockout drug, administer it to me so that Quatre can rest. I can't block my emotions, nor push them away. I've been doing that too long." Trowa hesitated, before piercing Heero's arm. He quickly slumped over and Trowa laid him on the bed. He watched him moment before turning to check on Quatre, leaning against the door for support. His face had lost some of it's stress wrinkles and had become merely fatigued.  
  
"You shouldn't be up," Trowa admonished.  
  
"I know but I want to get something to eat while I have the chance." Quatre turned and began down the stairs. He stumbled slightly but warm steadying hands caught him, helping him to his seat.   
  
"What do you want, macaroni is my specialty," Trowa's face remained stoic but it was obviously an attempt at a joke. Though to say there was no truth in this would be a lie. Trowa's cooking abilities were very limited, and he tended to stick with the basics. Quatre smiled, more from the need for a smile than amusement. Laughter had always been provided by Duo, rarely a day went by when he didn't make them all laugh, inwardly or outwardly, with his jokes. Knowing that those days were gone was becoming unbearable. Not able to feel Heero's guilt and sorrow, Quatre own emotions were catching up to him. Slowly, tears began to stream down his face, but soon his body was racked with silent sobs. Trowa, oblivious to this, returned with some macaroni and cheese. Upon seeing Quatre, he set it down and kneeled next to him, clutching Quatre's hands in his own. His face mirrored Quatre's emotions but no tears accompanied them.  
  
"Quatre?" Quatre looked up at Trowa in surprise at the friendly gesture. He wanted to explain the loss he was feeling, and almost did, except he saw it in Trowa's eyes too. The thought of Duo being gone forever was agonizingly painful. Understanding flashed between them, and after several minutes, Trowa stood and served Quatre his meal.  
  
~On the way~  
  
Duo was tired, he couldn't move another muscle. Even the thought of moving again scared him. It may be only three or four miles as the crow flies, but using streets and lawns, it was easily six. His mind and body were stressed to the limit, he kept worrying about Heero. What if he had been hurt in battle? Duo wasn't there to help him, what if Heero had died. 'Stop it!' The logical part of his head said, 'There would have been reports on the news if one of the pilots had died on the battlefield.' He was making his head hurt more with all his worrying. Out here in this deserted field, there was nothing to distract him from his anxiety. With the worrying was coming the realization for how deeply he cared for Heero, and with the realization came determination, from which sprouted strength. Duo pulled himself up and once again began staggering along the road, sweating with the effort. It was a cool autumn day and the chill made it's way to his bones. All he wanted was to rest in Heero's arms. Perhaps he made it a block before his strength once again waned and this time he knew no amount of determination could keep him going. He settled himself with a shiver against a tree, effectively hiding him from the road, with that he let himself drift into sleep. . .   
  
TBC  
******************  
Okay I did it after a lot of procrastination I wrote another chapter. Umm . . . I won't write more for about a week (explanation at top of page) I don't know when you are reading this but today is 12/15/02   
As always read and review and I may write another chapter. Oh yeah, Blinky, sorry about the typos and shortness ^^* Umm . . . Does anyone else want me to e-mail when I pst? If you do I will ^^* Answer in Review.  
~Emily 


	9. A little extra to break your heart and m...

I know this is really short but I wanted to put this up as more of an addition to the previous chapters ^.^* SO read my tiny little bit and reflect on the small choices we all make in our lives adn how much they can change every thing about it.  
AAAHHH! I'm once again reposting, don't worry this is hopefully the last time  
*************  
"ahem . . ."  
Quatre and Trowa were sleeping on the couch snuggled against one another. Neither appeared happy, but there was a calmness surrounding them that few get out of sleep. Wufei sighed. He needed to get out. He had been meditating for a long time now trying to clear his head, but every time he did he realized how guarded he had become to Maxwell's noise and interference. Without it he was unnecessarily straining himself for something that would never come. His head was so wrought with emotion that he decided to take a walk, hopefully to distract himself. It was never a good idea to publicly expose their selves like this but what other option did he have? He would go insane if he didn't get out of there soon. It didn't appear that Heero was keeping up with their assigned missions either cause those quacky scientists often had at least a line up ready for them.  
  
He took off down the road, taking in the scenery letting his mind wander. Instead of emptying his mind he let it fill with the gold and red hues of fall. Everything was so beautiful, so perfect, yet a it shouldn't be so. One of their best friends had died yesterday, and here was the world telling everyone how wonderful life could be.   
  
His walk was interrupted by a slight snore coming from the side of the road, a sound only one with acute hearing could pick up. He debated whether or not to check it out, but decided against it. 'Probably some old drunk kicked out of the house,' Wufei muttered and continued on, not knowing what he was leaving behind.  
TBC  
**********************  
Hahahaha that was all . . . "STUPID WUFEI!" If I were reading this I would be thinking that (evil girin and chuckle are heard, crescendoing until a choking gasp is heard and a loud thiump) 


	10. There's no place like home

LALALALA! I saw Lord of the Rings: The Two TOwers it was sooooo good, you have no idea. I think I'lll have to see it again to fully understand the depth and the reason that they put all that weird random stuff in it . . . Like Aragorn 'dying' The humor they put in it was fun though!   
  
Still catching up on sleep, but I wrote several pages but I may not post its all at once and since it's almost break I can write a lot more! I was talking to someone about my story and I thought I'd share it with you:  
  
Riku (my friend): "There was a lot of spelling errors" (you should see her fanfic)  
Me: Shut up!  
Riku: More like you shut up  
Me: Don't be so condescending  
Riku: More like you want me to be condescending  
Me: once again SHUT UP!!  
Riku: More like you shut up  
Me (catching on): More like you want to shut up  
Riku: More like you want me to shut up  
Me: More like you know you want me to think I want you to shut up.  
Riku: o.O  
Me: (smirk)  
Riku: Shut up!  
Me: More like you want me to shut up.  
Riku: that's a shame. (turns and walks off)  
  
Anyway, these converstations tend to last awhile, that was the abridged version. YOu'd never guess we were 15 and 16. Well . . . COTTON CANDY!  
  
Disclaimer: ::singing::  
I don't own my gundam wing  
The sorrow tends to make me sing~   
lalalalala LALALALALA lalalala  
(come on you all know you wish you could not do that ^^*) SORRY I"M ON A LACK OF SLEEP HIGH!  
***************  
"ahem . . . "  
  
Wufei kept up his steady pace, and before long he reached a park, full of lovers and neighborhood gossips. He sat himself down near a tree and leaned back. The cool air was refreshing and seemed to rinse his body of any pent up emotions he had been carrying. Children were playing on the swing sets and running around in various versions (1) of various games. Wufei sighed, letting his mind drift, but staying alert for any sign of danger. He must've been there for an hour but the afternoon sun began beating down on him and he became uncomfortable. He stood and stretched, when a creaky old voice caught his ear.  
  
" . . . you hear about the crazy boy staggering about? The one with the braid?" Wufei moved in closer, trying to see who it was and classify them as a threat or not. It was two balding old men, both had canes. Wufei listened intently.  
  
"No, was he dangerous?" The second old man sad.  
  
"He was never found, by the time someone filed a complaint he had disappeared." The first old man spent a great deal of time telling how drunk and haggard he had looked. When the second old man asked where he was last seen Wufei nearly fainted. It was the same are as where he had heard the snoring. He turned quickly and left the park, trying not to attract too much attention. As soon as he was away from prying eyes, he began to run. The possibility that it wasn't Duo never occurred to him. His brain latched onto the hope and nothing except a mental crowbar could change his mind. He sprinted onto the road where Duo, supposedly had been seen. He ran to as near as he could remember hearing the breathing and slowed. He strained his ears and faintly, he could hear the slight snores he had earlier encountered. He slowly looked behind the tree. There was Duo, never before had he been so happy to see someone. He reached down gently and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Maxwell? You awake there?" Duo didn't stir, so Wufei tried it louder this time. No response, "MAXWELL!" No response. Wufei picked him, listening to his breathing. What had sounded like snoring from afar, was really slow labored breathing. Distressed, Wufei took Duo and cradled him in his arms. He took off running as fast as he could home.  
  
~Safehouse~  
Quatre awoke slowly, he was feeling much better. Life seemed bearable now, for a moment he wondered why, then he realized that there was lack of sorrow from someone. His first thought was for Heero, but realized that it was Wufei who was feeling better. He had probably reached a meditative state.   
  
Quatre settled back into the couch and abruptly realized whose arms he was snuggling in to. Trowa's face was carefree and innocent, and since Quatre hadn't put himself in that position, he thought appropriate to return there. He wrapped himself in his unknown beloved's arms and rested once more.  
  
He awoke this time to a loud commotion at the door.  
  
"Open up!" The voice was harsh and desperate, but he knew it was Wufei. Trowa was at the door immediately, opening it up. Quatre came more slowly, and watched as Trowa backed up in shock. Wufei was holding Duo's body in his arms. Quatre turned, unable to bear the sight. Why did he have to do that. They were distressed enough already.  
  
"Quick, he needs help. I think he's sick." Wufei's desperate tones brought him back to the present.  
  
"You mean he's alive?" Quatre exclaimed. His heart was pounding, could it be? Was this a dream? He had barely began mourning and now Duo was back. He would have to talk to Duo about toying with people's emotions. He turned to Wufei and saw him desperately talking to Duo, asking him to wake up. Quatre realized this and began checking Duo's stats. His pulse was weak, and his skin was hot, way too hot. If they didn't cool him off his body would shut down. Grabbing Duo, he ran towards the bathroom. He turned on the water, cold, and laid Duo in it. He left him there for several minutes while Trowa and Wufei watched. While Duo was soaking, Quatre began to struggle with Duo's clothes and managed to remove them.   
  
He gasped. Duo's body was covered in bandages, he appeared to be a half made-up mummy. Quatre couldn't be sure but the fever didn't appear to be from any of them. He saw some of the fevered red escape from his cheeks and his temp returned to 'safe.' Quatre pulled him out and Trowa provided a towel. Gingerly he took Duo to the nearest bed while giving orders to wake Heero. Wufei left to do so, but returned later saying he wouldn't. Trowa sighed and left to get a cold compress and some water for Duo. He didn't show it, but he was overwhelmed that Duo had returned. He helped Quatre give Duo a drink and watched the braided boy in wonder, glad he was alive.  
  
~later~  
  
Duo awoke, this time comfortably. He sat up, remembering the urge to return home. Looking around, though, he saw he was in a bed, surrounded by three of his friends who were currently sleeping. They all had dark circles under their eyes and Quatre had tear stains. Duo didn't like what that meant. He stood quietly, intending to find out himself what happened to Heero. He stumbled into the hallway, and staggered his way to the door to Heero's room. It was cracked open so he peered blearily in . . .  
  
~Heero~  
  
The dream had begun so well, he was spending time with Duo, listening to him laugh at his own jokes, but a bright light, like that of an explosion, had filled the air. He screamed Duo's name but Duo just kept laughing, unaware of the situation. The dream fuzzed out and he found himself on his bed shaking. He turned at a creek from his door, there once again was his beloved. 'When will this dream end?' It dug a deeper pain in his heart every time he saw Duo standing there, so trustingly. He had betrayed that by killing him. Duo reached blindly for him, calling his name softly. His face was pale and drawn, his eyes brighter than normal. Heero couldn't help it. He reached towards him, arms outstretched. He began to apologize, grasping Duo's hands, while on his knees. Duo blinked and swayed at his apology. Heero stood.  
  
"Duo, I didn't deserve your trust . . ." he whispered and turned to leave his memories.  
  
TBC  
***********************  
I have more written, I just thought I'd space it out . . .  
1.) Versions .. . I had to put that in their cause I have a friend who can't stand 'versions' of any sort. She gave me a speech on it  
2.) is there a 2? I thought there was I couldn't find it . . . 


	11. I can't think of a good title name SORRY...

I got a new Trigun dvd and guess what? WOLFWOOD IS THE BEST!! I bought my dvd's outta order and so I've finally purchased the third one and it's awesome. (Don't tell my friends but I bought a dvd for myself instead of them so now I hafta scrape together my money to buy them christmas gifts) OH yeah. ... For Christmas I will post another chapter, and hmm... lessee. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! (I know some of you may not celebrate Christmas but I DO, so I'm wishing you a happy december 25th b/c that's the day I celebrate Christ being born)  
  
ANYWAY! Hey Mich, I'm touched that you hate me and everything, really (jk). (I missed that the first time I read the story b/c I wanted to read the story so badly) OKAy, anything I've missed? right  
disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing.  
  
**********************  
"ahem ..."  
As Heero turned to leave Duo fell forward onto a surprised Heero, who finally let into his emotions and sobbed, sinking to the floor. 'Why must I hold his cold body even in my dreams? Why can't I escape them?' He repeated this over and over until he began to scream them. His voice became hoarse and he wondered if he was screaming in reality. This dream was never-ending, how long must he hold the body of the person he cared for the most? He began to chant Duo's name over and over. The dream Duo opened his eyes.  
  
"Heero?" There was question in his eyes, and Heero could not answer through his guilt. So he continued to apologize, much more quietly this time.  
  
"What for, Heero? Why are you sorry?" Duo looked perplexed and Heero didn't think he could explain it, but it was the least he could do for him.  
  
"I'm sorry for killing you," Duo's eyes widened in shock, and Heero hid his head in shame. Duo moved slowly out of Heero's grasp and kneeled by him.  
  
"Heero, you didn't kill me-" Duo was cut off by Heero.  
  
"Yes, I did! You were in the building when I blew it up." Heero's voice was getting shrill and desperate, as if he wanted Duo to condemn him.  
  
"Heero!" Duo cut him off this time. "I'm not dead!" The braided pilot's voice took on the same desperation as Heero's.  
  
"You're right Duo." Duo stared at Heero apprehensively. He was being passive, why? "You aren't dead ... at least in not my dreams." Duo stared at him dumbfounded and alarmed. What had he just said?  
  
"Listen Heero, I AM ALIVE! I am here talking to you," Duo took Heero's right hand and placed it on his partially exposed chest. "Do you feel my heart beating?!?" Heero blinked and then placed his left hand over his right. His face lost some of it's grief, and suddenly he jumped forward, embracing Duo. (1) Duo was to weak to handle the enthusiastic embrace and fell over with Heero on top of him. He was glad Heero believed him but he wasn't strong enough to support Heero's weight on him and began gasping for air. Heero removed himself and immediately checked the pilot over. He seemed to have several injuries, though all seemed to be healing nicely. What was making him so weak?   
  
Duo, attempting to catch his breath, suddenly made himself vomit, all over Heero. He apologized and Heero ignored it, hauling Duo to his feet, he concentrated on getting Duo to a bathroom. Just in time too, as he dove for the toilet, Heero rubbed his back, whispering quiet, unintelligible words. Duo vomited until his stomach was empty and even then he dry retched for a moment. He leaned over the toilet in exhaustion, while Heero flushed it.   
  
"Gomen Heero. I haven't been feeling well lately." Heero gruffly accepted the apology, and helped Duo stand. They slowly made their way to Duo's bed, but were interrupted by Trowa.  
  
"Oh you found each other," He glanced at Duo, "You shouldn't be out of bed." His face was sterner than usual, yet it also carried less worries. Duo leaned into Heero's side wearily and moved forward once again, determined to make it to the bed before collapsing. He was baffled by his weakness. Had he caught ill on his trek home? Or were his injuries more serious than he thought? His body was trembling after his bout in the bathroom and he struggled onward once more. Trowa, seeing his difficulty, took his other arm and helped him to his bed. They settled him in properly and gave him a drink. Trowa worriedly put a hand to Duo's brow and gasped. If anything is fever had gotten worse. Once more he put a cold compress on Duo's forehead. Motioning to Heero, he left the room, where the self proclaimed Shinigami fell into restless sleep. Heero wanted nothing more than to stay in the room forever and watch Duo, but he knew he owed Trowa an apology, especially since he had caused them so much grief.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry." Heero stated. He didn't explain himself, he didn't feel that was necessary. Suddenly he felt weak in the knees and leaned against a wall. Duo was alive. Duo WAS alive. He had been living with his death for such a short time and all a sudden he was here again, and he had a chance to explore the feelings that had surfaced. Now that it came to it though, could he? As the perfect soldier he was hesitant to allow any emotions get in the way of his judgement. Of course 6 hours ago he had been so grief stricken he could not cope and the very thought of living without him was unbearable. Now that he was back, would he be able to function as a soldier if he was too worried about 02's health? Fighting with Duo in a battle could be a distraction. Heero sighed, the stupid logical part of his head would not shut up and let the tiny voice that represented his desires to speak.   
  
"Heero?" Heero looked at Trowa who was watching him curiously. Then Trowa's nose wrinkled slightly, Duo's expulsion of vomit onto Heero had been momentarily forgotten, but you can't ignore that smell forever.   
  
"Was that from Duo?" At Heero's nod he continued, "Why don't you clean up. I'm gonna find Quatre, he felt you and then you started screaming and he's been in the basement ever since." Heero walked off with a nod of consent.  
  
Trowa walked to the basement, there was Quatre curled up like a cat on the sofa. His face had relaxed and he looked so peaceful. Trowa hated to wake him, but they needed his help. He was the only one with a tiny bit of medical knowledge and Duo needed to be checked on.   
  
"Kat? Are you awake?" Quatre murmured in his sleep and rolled over. Trowa bit his lip, he was torn with indecision; Quatre was exhausted, but Duo was getting worse. "Quatre, you need to wake up now." His voice was much more firm now, and Quatre reluctantly opened his eyes. "Duo and Heero ... talked." Quatre's gaze unfocused slightly, and then he glanced questioningly at Trowa.   
  
"I can't feel anything wrong . . . Why did you wake me?" There was no accusation in his eyes only curiosity.  
  
"Duo's getting worse, his fevers back and he threw up all over Heero," Trowa gazed seriously down at the blond Arabian lying comfortably on the couch. Quatre let out an exhausted sigh and stood up, stretching. He made for the stairs, but stumbled slightly. Trowa reached forward with warm steadying hands and helped the fatigued teen up the stairs. Heero was already in Duo's room and he sat by the bed, head in hands, with a tortured look about him. Quatre paused slightly, putting a comforting hand momentarily on 01's shoulder. He did not acknowledge the gesture in any visible way, but Quatre felt his appreciation even so. He moved on to Duo and felt his forehead once more. It was definitely warmer, but not as warm as it had been when he had first arrived. Looking to Trowa, he asked him to go get some aspirin while he made up another compress for his forehead. As he was doing this, Quatre looked at Heero.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heero grunted in response. "Did you find out where he was?" Quatre asked cautiously. He didn't want to get Heero worked up right now.  
  
"We didn't have a very long conversation," Heero looked up and stared at Quatre. "He shouldn't affect me like this, I've never allowed myself to get close to anyone before and the moment I thought Duo was gone, I went to pieces. Why?" Quatre looked at Heero compassionately.  
  
"Because you care for him that's why." Heero resumed his head in hands position while Quatre continues, "You are human, above all else, you are first and foremost human. No man is an island." Quatre quoted. Heero didn't look up, but he appeared to be thinking peacefully now rather than questioning his existence. Quatre stood and went to Duo's side and pondered this mysterious illness plaguing him. It was strange, there seemed to be no logical reason as to why Duo was in this shape. The Sandrock pilot had checked all of Duo's wounds for infection and found none, so any illness was from Duo's own system. He couldn't treat it if he didn't know what it was he had. Perhaps when Duo awoke he could shed some light on this mystery...  
  
TBC ...  
  
  
**********************  
  
(1) Okay, Heero was really glad to see Duo and whenever my four year old cousin is glad to see me he bowls me over in as bug an embrace he can muster. I thought Heero could be outta character for a while there. ^^*  
  
OKay there, I've finished another chapter and it's even longer than usual. I Hope it's acceptable. Please REVIEW, I'll take the bad too. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong. You couldn't offend me if you tried (there a challenge, will anyone take the bait I wonder ...) 


	12. Cold ::shiver::

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! (well, christams eve, I had a lot of time on my hands with nothing to do . . .oh well, so thi isn't my best but w/e) PANDORA-CHAN! Did you really meet them!!!!!!! WOW!!!!! I'm in awe, I bow to you. You are right about the stirring of emotions thing though . . . I didn't mean I didn't like, only that I was saddened by the story. Okay . . . I need to talk to you missy. Very urgent . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam IWng or Serei (she's Ryoko Onee's)  
  
********************** "ahem . . ."  
  
Duo was cold and someone seemed to be rubbing it in. He was surrounded by cool water, and if he started to struggle someone would hold him down. If he opened his eyes now he was sure they would ice over. He began to shiver, teeth clacking, body shaking, accompanied by groans of protest.  
  
"Alright Duo, we'll take you out," Was that Quatre? Was he the one doing this?  
  
'When I'm good and warm again he's going to get it' Duo thought. Warm hands enveloped him in a towel and he was briskly rubbed down. His eyes snapped open. Quatre and Heero were, to all appearances, bathing him.  
  
"Whoa guys, do I smell bad or something?" Quatre jumped at his voice, Heero didn't but that was to be expected.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake," Quatre murmured as he wrapped the towel around Duo's waist. Duo looked down and realized he was completely naked.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this? Guys?" Heero looked on stoically, while the color rose in Quatre's cheeks. "One of you had better answer me or ... or... I'll ... or else." Neither of them appeared threatened, but Quatre continued to look uncomfortable. Duo growled, and lurched around trying to get a good hold on Quatre. Quatre staved off the attack easily, and pinned Duo's bare arms around his back, while Heero explained.  
  
"You had a fever, we needed to cool you off so we dunked you in a cool bath. You never minded before," Duo glared at Quatre, who quietly let him go.  
  
"Before?!?! How many times have you been bathing me naked?" Duo yelled hoarsely. "I won't stand for this."  
  
"Indeed, you can barely stand at all," Heero said. Duo gaped, had Heero just attempted a . . . joke?!?!!? It was true though, Duo leaned heavily on Quatre's shoulder and was barely supporting himself. Quatre changed the subject, to avoid a showdown between the two brown haired boys.  
  
"Duo?" Duo looked up at Quatre's serious tone. They had reached his room and moving him to his bed. "Did anything happen to you, that might make you this sick?" Duo gazed at him blearily, while he thought.  
  
"Not that I can think of . . ."  
  
"Then can you tell us what happened to you, before you came home?" Heero leaned in, eager to hear the story.  
  
"The janitor . . . the janitor took me home," Heero and Quatre both looked perplexed. "She had her friend wrap me up . . ." His eyes were drooping, dangerously close to sleep, now that he was in a warm comfortable bed.  
  
"Duo! You need to stay awake and tell us what happened. DUO!" Duo's eyes snapped open once more. Heero leaned in farther.  
  
"Duo, who was this janitor and her friend?"  
  
"Kari and Serei . . . in college . . . nice apartment . . . home in Boise." Heero and Quatre filed away the information for later use.  
  
"Can you tell us any more about these people?" Quatre asked eagerly.  
  
"Kari was a janitor at Oz's base, Serei was in medical school . . ." Duo's voice trailed off as he fell asleep once more. Heero stood, and Quatre followed. Heero was going to do some hacking into Oz's employee records, and Quatre was going to watch.  
  
It didn't take long for Heero to find the files, unfortunately there wasn't any janitors named Kari, or any longer version of that name. They had: Joe O'Riley, Bruce Toering and Serena Englestan. Heero did a background check on them all, hoping for a clue. He found one. Though Joe and Serena both were recorded as mid forties men and women, but Bruce was was recorded as 18 and under further scrutinization, they noticed that Bruce was not filed as a male, but as an indeterminate sex. Furthermore, 'Bruce' was said to live in an apartment with a roommate, and both of them were said to attend college.  
  
"That's our person, I'd bet my laptop on it. But why is there so much security, and secrecy about them?" Heero questioned to himself puzzled, while Quatre sat in thoughtful silence. He awoke from his reverie by the little blinking light on Heero's screen.  
  
"Hey Heero, I think you have some e-mail." Heero looked at the light distractedly. With a sigh he opened it up.  
  
"01, Just wanted to let ya know I'm alright. I was injured but should be back in a few days. Maybe less if I have the energy. I'm staying with these two crazy girls. I think one of 'em might be Japanese, weird huh? You won't believe the amount of security these girls have on there computer. I know you'll be angry, but it was go with them or the Oz officials would have found me. Gomen! Oh, gtg. Respond with status. -02"  
  
Quatre looked at Heero, slightly angry. He had never found a body and then he never thought to check for any correspondence from Duo. He knew he was being unfair, but they had all gone through so much because of it. Heero stood up, his eyes were heavy, swirled with emotions. Quatre wanted to say something but he couldn't bear to bring any more hurt into his eyes. 'Another time,' he promised himself.  
  
~*~*~Kari and Serei's apartment (1)~*~*~  
  
"Found him!" Kari crowed triumphantly. Serei rushed to her friends side. "Look, there was reports on the news about some crazy boy staggering about. It's in the same area as the planes destination." Serei pulled up a chair. "I narrowed it down to one location where he could be. There is absolutely nothing on this place so it makes sense that this is where he is."  
  
"That's good," Serei replied, relief evident in her voice. "We need to find him, fix him and get his promise that he won't talk. I thought for sure he would stay with us after I told him about the virus we used as blackmail, but he probably didn't remember it."  
  
"Probably not," Kari agreed. That stupid idiot (a/n: is that redundant or what?!?) He was going to die all because he had to get home. She felt bad for him, though she had no pretensions of him being a mere innocent. He was definitely a soldier, if the predicament in which she had found him didn't attest to that, the glint of resolve in his eyes did. She couldn't help but wonder what such an obviously dangerous soldier was doing in such a low security room. It had been foolish of her to take him with her, but something about him, probably the gorgeous body, convinced her to do so.  
  
"So when can we get out there?" Serei had stood up and was already heading to her room to pack.  
  
Calling over her shoulder Kari replied, "I booked us a flight in two and a half hours."  
  
"Great, another rush job."  
  
TBC . . . ********************** (1) There names almost rhyme . . . I think it's funny.  
  
OKAY! Probably two more chapters . . . maybe more . . . I haven't decided what i want to do with everyone yet . . . I have two ways to take it . . . sigh . . . If someone wants to give me advice . . . you can e-mail me . . . lotsabelts4me@yahoo.com (This is in regards to LuLu from FFX, no I'm not a drunkard) 


	13. Completely Lost!

Umm . . . this isn't very long but I wanted to post something, seeing as it's been awhile . . . GOMEN!! MY Computer crashed, it wasn't my fault!! Well, actually I got the files back . .. umm, Friday I think . . . Anyway, I'm sorry. This is short and kinda almost pointless . . .not really but. ANYWAY!!! I kinda need a brain break! I know it's vacation but . . . lright I'll post more sometime this week, I swear! Reviews are good motivators, thanks Mich Maxwell for her random review. It gave me enough pep to post more . . .  
  
*************************** "ahem . . ."  
  
Duo glared at the figures around him. There were three and they kept changing shape. One was a turtle right now another was a mini Deathscythe and the third was the heart-wrenchingly familiar figure of Solo. He turned to Solo, asking him for his help in removing the intruders. They were only making his headache worse. Solo didn't appear to be in a helpful mood, so he stood up his self and began pushing his little Deathscythe out of the room, trying to explain to it rationally why he couldn't be there. They were in the hallway and Duo kept on going down the stairs. He wouldn't be satisfied til it was out the door. Deathscythe began to change again, this time into a small demonic bunny. Duo began swinging at it wildly, and grinned in satisfaction as he heard a loud thud. 'That'll learn 'em' He thought to himself, It had hurt his hand quite a bit, so he curled it into his elbow, but his brain was beginning to tire and all he wanted was a nap. The floor looked very inviting so he sagged against the wall and closed his eyes once more, vowing to destroy the rabid bunny when he awoke. . .  
  
~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei sighed as he looked at the hallucinating Shinigami, now muttering something about bunnies, that he didn't even want to attempt to understand. They had all gathered in his room cause he was screaming for them, and the next thing you know he was yelling at them for having too many people. After that he tried to punch them all, soon after falling back on the bed in exhaustion. Next he began to lead Wufei out of the door, muttering something about his 'little Deathscythe.' Not wanting to have him hurt himself Wufei let himself be led down the stairs and into the front hallway; there Duo began punching the wall a few times, before sagging down to the floor and falling into immediate slumber.  
  
Wufei sighed heavily as he grabbed Duo and began to carry him up the steps. He was met half way by Quatre, looking concerned. Sharing Duo's weight they brought him once more to the bedroom and laid the fiesty boy back in bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari stood, map in hands, trying to figure out if she was at the right house. Serei, who was even worse with directions then she was, was currently examining the rundown house. Kari sighed and blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Well, we can at least try. What's the worst that can happen?" Serei turned and laughed at her exasperated friend and long time partner.  
  
"Nothing bad probably, but that old lady might have some friends down here," Kari grinned sardonically at the memory. They had unsuccessfully tried two other houses so far. One had housed a paranoid old hag, who had started chasing them with a frying pot down the dirt road. The other, thankfully, was just a normal family. Needless to say their skills didn't lie in field work, that was usually Ben and Jerry's (1) work, but B + J were out reconnoitering. It was a pain but they had started this problem and it was their duty to finish it.  
  
"Exactly," Kari answered, returning to the present, as she walked to the front door. She didn't much like the idea of knocking on a possibly dangerous soldier's door, with no weapons. They would just have to hope that the young man would understand why they did what they did. She took a deep breath and knocked . . .  
  
TBC . . .  
  
********************** 1. I really want some ice cream even though it's about ten degrees here . ..  
  
Okay, reviews = more story. If you want more, ya halfta review ^^* Duo's in a fever btw that is why he is hallucinating, I have a tendency to do that, though I ve never hallucinated Deathscythe or attacked anyone . . .  
  
~Emily Hato 


	14. Luck, monkeys, and guns

I'm not sure when this will be posted cause my ff.net is down adn I don't know when it will be back. SORRY! And for all the nice authors who are reading this . .. PLEASE UPDATE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yea, I didn't do one last chapter ::shocked gasps:: but since no one tried to sue me . .. I still don't own GW  
  
************* "ahem . . ."  
  
They had definitely run across a streak of luck, whether it was good or bad, was yet to be decided. Many would think sitting in a room full of four gorgeous men,was good luck, and normally Kari and Serei would agree. The place where bad luck came in was the fact that all four outrageously gorgeous men had guns and they were all pointed at them.  
  
"So you see guys, it wasn't really our faults. If he'd only listened to us . . ." Serei's bright voice faltered slightly as the unibanged boy cocked his gun. They had just spent the last 25 minutes explaining their side of the story. Serei was rather proud of herself, usually she didn't work well when a gun was being pointed at her.  
  
"Somehow I don't see that by YOU injecting a virus into him, it makes it his fault." His voice was quiet, even and impassive and his face betrayed no expression. It unnerved both girls and they unconsciously huddled closer to one another.  
  
Quatre always the peacemaker, intervened, "Can you cure him?" Kari looked down guiltily.  
  
"We . . . think so," Serei said uncertainly.  
  
"YOU THINK SO!?" Wufei yelled, his finger a hair away from pulling the trigger. Quatre moved forward and gently put his arm on Wufei's and lowered the gun manually. Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Quatre?!" A rough voice was heard from the stairway. They all turned to see a very ragged looking Duo. His skin was pasty, his eyes were half closed and bags were present underneath them. What could be seen of the eyes was bright from his fever, but this seemed to be one of his more 'sane' moments.  
  
Two shocked gasps echoed out above the silence.  
  
"Hey! It's you guys!" Duo's voice perked up a little. "Listen I swear I'll pay you back the money I 'borrowed.' (1)" Duo didn't seem to be completely awake as he didn't notice any of the cocked guns. Both Kari and Serei were slightly confused by his attitude, considering what they had done to him. The money comment flew right over their heads, out a window and then crashed into an incoming comet, effectively destroying it and saving the entire world. (2)  
  
"Whoa, you guys won't guess what I just dreamed!" Duo said enthusiastically, running off on a tangeant. "There was a clumsy pirate, with a funny name, and monkeys and . . . chickens, lots of 'em... (3)" He swayed slightly and Quatre reached out for him, steadying Duo as his legs regained their balance. Effectively changing topics once more Duo continued.  
  
"Man, am I hungry! It seems like I haven't eaten in days!" His words began to slur together and his words were no longer coherent. Serei started to him but was stopped by the barrel of a gun between her eyes. She shuddered, but the doctor in her wouldn't allow her to watch idly. For even though most of her life was a deceptions or scam, there was one thing that she honored and respected without hitch and that was healing. She had spent three precious years going through med school so that she could aid others.  
  
"Listen, I don't care what you think of me but I am first and foremost a doctor. Your friend needs help and I intend to give it to him." The bearer of the gun slowly lowered it but kept it trained on her as she raced towards his sick comrade's side.  
  
Once at Duo's side she pulled open his eyelids completely and checked his pupils. Not having a flashlight handy, she tilted his head up and over, so as to get him directly under a stray beam of light from a window.  
  
"What are you doing? Would you stop touching me!" Duo's eyes narrowed. Serei allowed him to stand normally once again after checking both his eyes. "Hey, not that I don't appreciate what ya did, but I wasn't thrilled with that shot you gave me either." Four heads turned and stared at her simultaneuosly.  
  
"I thought you said you told him about it," The one who had the pointed gun on her growled, speaking for the first time.  
  
Kari finally spoke up from spot on the couch. "I told him, it was afterward though. He probably doesn't remember though cause he was already in a fever." Duo looked at them perplexed. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated.  
  
"I vaguely remember being blackmailed, but not how. Anyway, what harm can a cold do? I just need some rest, then I'll be better." Duo was definitely on the saner, more logical side of his illness.  
  
"Yes, in fact you should be in bed now." Serei said rather forcefully, Duo looked ready to argue but his eyes rolled up into his head and his passing out prevented him from arguing. Serei caught him, while tsking him under her breath. She began up the stairs but was stopped by Heero's cold deadly voice.  
  
"If he dies, so do you." Serei involuntarily shuddered, but continued on up the steps, carrying Shinigami's inert form.  
  
TBC  
  
******************** 1. I think it's great how we put those '. ' around a word as if the speaker can say them. I realize you can put emphasis on the word and such but it's still funny. . .  
  
2. ummm . .. yea, just ignore that sentence. it was a moment of pure insanity.  
  
3. If you can tell me which computer game this dream is from I will give a doable reward of your choosing. It never hurts to try. (Hint: There are four of 'em in the series and 1 is out for PS2)  
  
Okay, this chapter was boring . .. I'm not sure how much longer this will be but maybe you cna tell me your opinion on what I should do. I'm suffering a severe case of brain fart ^^* Once again review= more story. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, Violet Tears you've been there all the way THANKS ^^* 


	15. To do or not to do

YAY!! okay, last chapter it said it took Serei three years to gor through med school, she's not normal and three years was plenty of time for someone of her intelligence and standing to go through med school.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW and Serei is Ryoko-Onee's. Sorry Ryoko-Onee, I haven't said that for awhile but I've been meaning too! Serei is hers only! (I'm borrowing her ^^*)  
  
Hey, did anyone want to know the game? It's not that big of deal but it was Monkey Island 3. I was playing it earlier so it came to me when i was looking for inspiration . . .  
  
*************************  
  
"ahem . . ."  
  
Serei sighed deeply, this was not happening the way she had planned. Kari was sleeping on the floor, leaned up against the wall and even sleeping she still looked worried. And why shouldn't she be, if Serei couldn't cure the braided young pilot, whose name had still not been revealed to them, then they were dead. The virus she had put in the young man was created by her and the cure she had, only worked under certain conditions. When the boy had left she thought he would return soon, but he his stamina and pain tolerance must be incredible. That''s why they had to look for him, and now it could be too late.  
  
"Gaarrgh!" Serei said in frustration, Kari opened her eyes and stood.  
  
"Any luck yet?"  
  
"No and I'm afraid if I don't find one soon we'll run out of time," Serei growled in frustration once more. Both girls jumped when the door opened and a soft, chill voice was heard.  
  
"Maybe you should return to the virus for your answers." Serei looked at him, this boy hardly ever spoke except to readminister his death threats, though he spent an awful lot of time on his laptop right here next to the ill boy.  
  
Serei opened her mouth to argue but stopped as she thought it through. "Can I borrow your laptop?" Heero nodded solemnly, and in his eyes was an unspoken threat that Serei acknowledged with a nod. She sat down at the computer, which was plugged in at the desk by the bed, she quickly dragged up her files on the virus and set to work . . .  
  
Heero watched her passively for a moment, then turned and looked at Duo. He hadn't woken for a while and probably needed some food, Heero gave one last glare at the 'med' student and took off downstairs. Trowa was in the kitchen along with Wufei. Quatre was sleeping, having spent most of the last two days with Duo. Heero silently made some chicken noodle soup, while Wufei read a book, and Trowa did some long overdue dishes. The house wasn't usually wasn't this quiet but without Duo bouncing around their just wasn't the same spirit in the house. The soup began to bubble and Heero judged it finished. Pouring some of it in a bowl, he left the rest for the others.  
  
Serei looked up in approval as Heero entered with the soup. He shook Duo awake, Duo looked at the soup and at Heero assessing both of them. He found Heero to be the better option, and to Heero's great surprise, sat up and kissed him gingerly on the lips. Heero pulled back in shock and Serei and Kari's mouth's dropped in shock. Duo assumed a sulky expression and sat against the headboard, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hmph, even my dreams don't go right," Heero felt his insides begin to shake and mustering as much control as he could, he set the soup down and left the room, silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero ran his fingers idly through his hair. He wanted his laptop back, but decided that Duo was worth the unrest he was feeling without it. Of course Duo was also the cause of the unrest. The feelings that had coursed through him when Duo had kissed him were incredible to say the least. He had felt so alive, so real, so human. That was the first and only time he had. Perhaps for Duo, he could risk that weakness, that cracking of the perfect soldier's shell. Of course if Duo didn't make it through this he would once more be the lonely shell of a perfect killing machine. No distractions, no one to worry about, but that's all he'd be. A shell.  
  
Heero thought back on the torture he had put himself through when he had believed he had killed Duo. He couldn't be without him, and he wasn't going to have to be. He would find a way to heal him, even if that fool if a girl couldn't. He stood resolutely, determined to find out what he could immediately. He walked down the hall and was so determined on his course that he ran right into Kari. He glared at her, but she paid it no mind.  
  
"I need to get all of you, Serei needs to talk to you," Her face was grim and determined. There was a bleak look in her eyes and Heero didn't like it.  
  
"Fine go get the others, I'll meet you in there," Kari bustled off and Heero went to Duo's room to interrogate the doctor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa leaned over his blond comrade, sleeping peacefully in bed. He was loathe to awake him but Kari had said it was urgent. Sighing, Trowa gently nudged Quatre, the blond pilot rolled over with a sigh.  
  
"Quatre you need to wake up," Trowa chided gently. Quatre's eyes fluttered open and his sky blue ones sought out the emerald of his disturber. Perhaps it was Quatre's imagination, but he could have swore there was something in those forest green eyes for a brief moment. What it was, he couldn't say, but it gave him a pleasant shiver up his spine.  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked his words slurring together and his normally tenor voice was an octave lower due to sleep.  
  
"Kari and Serei want us upstairs now. They say it's urgent or else I wouldn't have awaken you," Quatre stood up during Trowa's explanation and had already begun to the stairs. Next to Heero, Quatre was probably the closest to Duo. Definitely Quatre was the most open with him. No one seemed to be as willing to listen as Duo, or if they were it was harder to open up to them. Except Trowa, if Trowa would have listened, Quatre would pour out his heart for him. But right now he needed to worry about Duo, and not his obsession with the tall teen at his side.  
  
Wufei was the last of the pilots to arrive, followed closely by Kari who shut the door solemnly behind them. Serei was still on the computer but she looked up when Kari shut the door. Serei paused to save something on the laptop and then turned and stood.  
  
"I think I found a way to stop the virus I injected . . ." Her voice wasn't confident and there was no sign of relief on her face. For some reason that didn't encourage the pilots any more.  
  
"And?" Wufei prompted, growing impatient with the growing silence. Serei looked almost startled and then continued.  
  
"It's a new strain of the original virus, it actually counteracts the original and they should destroy each other," Serei took a shuddering breath. "Unfortunately, there isn't very much time. If I wait and can't find another cure, his body may be too weak to fight off the effects of the second virus and I assure you it will get worse before it gets better. If we administer it now, and the virus doesn't react as planned then his body will shut down. It's really your choice." All the boys stared at her, rather unsure what to do. With a pointed glance at all of them Heero walked into the hall, closely followed by the rest.  
  
For a moment there was a brooding silence as they all considered the options. Finally Quatre spoke, "Heero, I really think it's your choice at this point," Trowa and Wufei nodded in agreement. Heero nodded his head slightly acknowledging the responsibility.  
  
'If only there was more time! I could research the virus myself and come up with a more suitable solution.' Heero shook his head, betraying some of his inner conflict, 'The fact is there is no time, you have to make a choice and Duo's life depends in your decision.' Heero knew what he had to do and he walked stonily back into the room, to announce his decision.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
********************  
  
WEll, this is a bit of a cliffhanger but I'll give out spoilers if you email/ IM me. Both are on my profiles page so . . . TTFN!  
  
Yeppers, probably only one chappy left . . . maybe two depending on length. I'm not sure . . . umm . . . Well it might be awhile cause I have to write some stupid state required papers and then I have exams and drivers training . . . ::deep sigh:: So be patient and review please! Reviews sometimes encourage me too stay up into the wee hours of the morning and write so . . . GAGH! School starts soon ::shivers:: umm . . . REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I have no problem killing off characters so please tell me what you want . . . maybe Ill write tow endings but . . . maybe not. ANYWAY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	16. Kleenex should pay me money for writing ...

I HAVE GOOD NEWS!!! My first girl cousin was born this week. She is so adorable!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!! ANyway, I warned you that it would be awhile and it's only been a week! Certain authors wait months to update . . . ::glares at certain authors::  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!! I don't own GW or anything of the sort unless you count dvds as ownership except i don't really own those, there more of a loan . . .  
  
Some of you may have noticed that I upped the genre to angst as the main genre . . . I nearly cried while wrting this. Worry not though because . . .  
  
THERE IS A EPILOGUE AFTER THIS!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
"ahem . . ."  
  
  
  
"Give it to him." Heero's voice was monotone, none of his emotion was betrayed with those four simple words that sounded so simple so easy to say but weren't. Quatre knew, he could feel the worry broiling within him, and it hurt him nearly as much as it hurt Heero. Serei's face took on a determined gleam and her hands were steady as she prepared the syringe. She walked to Duo and administered the virus into his left bicep. Duo shivered and awoke. He turned and glared at her.  
  
"I thought we agreed no more of these sleeping drugs?!" He argued furiously. Serei sadi nothing, she properly disposed of the needle in a mini sharps container and grabbing Kari's arm they left the room. All four boys gathered around Duo's bed, as he glared at their retreating forms.  
  
"How are you feeling Duo?" Quatre asked, trying not to let any of his apprehension show.  
  
Duo ignored the question, instead asking one of his own, "Why did ya let her drug me again Heero?" Heero looked down at the young American, at a loss for words. Quatre sensing Heero's need to be alone with Duo, departed and Wufei and Trowa, catching the hint left too. None of them wanted to leave, as this may be the last time they could talk to Duo, but Heero had been brooding about him for days now, they could go see him when Heero was through.  
  
"Where are they going?" Duo asked nonchalantly, Heero in turn, ignored this question and stared thoughtfully at the one person able to squirm his way into his heart. Duo raised an eyebrow at Heero's silence but didn't stop talking.  
  
"You never answered me. Why did you let her drug me?" Heero shifted uncomfortably. Duo's brow furrowed in thought. Heero never avoided a question without a good reason. "Heero?"  
  
"It was a ... cure. What was originally injected into you was a virus that may kill you, so she had to inject something else to counteract the the virus." Duo looked perplexed, but didn't seem to have any more questions concerning that subject.  
  
"Okay . . . So what's for supper?" Heero answered this question and many others, savoring the sound of Duo's voice in his ear, even sick, the voice was soothing and cheering. Duo's eyes began to droop once more and Heero escaped into the hallway and allowed Quatre, Trowa and Wufei in.  
  
~*~*~In the Hallway~*~*~  
  
They had all waited outside the door, not listening, just wanting to be nearby in case something, anything happened. Wufei paced the hallway for a moment, then claimed hunger and went downstairs to think. Quatre sagged against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor. He watched from between his knees as Trowa seemed to follow Wufei down the steps. Alone, Quatre stopped holding in his emotions. No actual tears were released but a violent shaking racked his body. He felt sick with worry and anxiety. There were so many things that he wanted right now and none of them seemed to be willing to come true.  
  
A pair of warm hands settled on his shoulders, in a comforting manner. Quatre looked up and there was Trowa, looking down at him compassionately. The comfort was too much for the poor exhausted teen, and he began to weep into Trowa's pant leg. Trowa, pulled Quatre away, and Quatre prepared to take the rebuff but there was none to come. What happened then was even more surprising. He wrapped Quatre up in his arms and kissed him gently, as if on a bubble, connecting softly with the mat of silky hair covering Quatre's head. Quatre jerked his head up, knocking Trowa in the teeth, but Trowa just placed Quatre's head back on his shoulder. He then stroked Quatre's hair softly. He didn't know what made him do this but it felt like the right thing to do. Quatre's eyes widened, shock was evident but no repulsion. Encouraged Trowa stroked Quatre's hair, slowly pulling it away from his forehead and letting it fall back into place. Tentatively Quatre reached up and moved Trowa's enormous bang out of his emerald eyes, something he had longed to do since they'd first met. He stared steadily into them, and there eyes glittered in excitement. Quatre shivered and leaned upward, daring to approach his lips . . .  
  
When footsteps announced the arrival of Wufei. Startled they both jumped to their feet, shifting guiltily. Wufei looked mildly uncomfortable, but it would be more embarrassing to turn and leave now. The stood in an awkward silence for several minutes, luckily though Heero came out shortly, allowing them to go in and talk to the ill Shinigami.  
  
~*~*~One Day Later~*~*~  
  
Heero sat by Duo's bed and typed busily on his computer, though his thoughts were far away. 'Duo hasn't woken since yesterday. Serei said that was normal since his body needs all the energy it can get . . .' He glanced once more at the still form, paranoia causing him to check for the rise and fall of his chest often. 'What are we going to do about them anyway . . . They know too much too let them live, then again they didn't know they were Gundam Pilots . . . Duo needs food' Heero decided and stood to prepare some.  
  
On his way back up, he met Quatre in the hallway about to check on Duo as well. Quatre opened the door for Heero, who walked in and immediately dropped the tray he was carrying. Quatre beat him in the race to Duo's side, for there he was thrashing in his bed, whimpers ripping themselves from his throat. His face was screwed up in pain and his arms were clenching the bedsheets, which were no longer tucked into the bed. Quatre put a soothing hand on Duo's cheek, while Heero tried to contain the thrashing.  
  
"SEREI! TROWA! WUFEEEIII!!!!" Quatre screamed out, hoping for some help of any form. Duo's body was struggling vainly in the grip of the Perfect Soldier. Thunderous footsteps were heard running up the stairs and Trowa and Wufei's forms appeared in the open doorway. They rushed to the struggling pilots side, aiding in anyway they could.  
  
~*~*~ Elsewhere~*~*~  
  
Serei and Kari sat back, in a shuttle, headed for a colony far away. There escape had been mere luck. Serei knew they wouldn't let them live, whether or not the young man lived, they were trained as soldiers and they knew the only way to dispose of a threat was to kill it. Serei felt remorse at having to leave the braided youth, but knew that this was their only chance to escape, while they were preoccupied with their friend. Little did she know that the only reason they had escaped unnoticed was the sudden transformation in Duo's condition.  
  
"Serei?" Kari spoke up, "Do you have any idea what we are gonna do?"  
  
"The same as we have always, we'll have to connect with Bill and Jerry and have them tell Sarge . . ." Serei trailed off, not wanting too much to be overheard, purposefully or accidentally. Sarge was the head of their small rebel information team. They found out the information on Oz and sold it to rebel groups they supported. It was their way of helping to bring down Oz, and they were damn good at it. Serei had stolen some poor business man's laptop and was currently checking their assignments. She was able to send word to Sarge about their status and current predicament. Halfway through the trip he responded with a new assignment and a promise of punishments for their actions. Their employers would meet them at their docking station when they landed.  
  
Walking off the shuttle, fatigued and hungry, they looked around. The only people there, were too old men, one had a crazy mushroom haircut and humongous nose, both were wearing lab coats and, had they been in a crowd, would've stuck out like sore thumbs. The two crazy looking men walked towards them, hands outstretched, in a clear greeting. . .  
  
~*~*~Safehouse~*~*~  
  
Duo's struggles were weaker now, but only because, after an hour and a half thrashing, his body was weakening and didn't have the energy to lash out anymore. All 4 boys watched warily, hoping against hope that his struggles were a good thing, that his pain was for good cause. None of them spoke all their thoughts were focused on one boy, lying busily on the bed. For even though they were soldiers, they were still boys and within each of them was the need to be cared for and appreciated, and among each other that need was fulfilled. Not in the maternal way, but in a different and sometimes deeper way, for none of them were born of the other. All comraderie and in some cases more than that, was from the understanding that each boy had gone through something terrible, but there were others who had experienced the same pain, in some way, and that person was on their side. Too watch one of the few who understood, and the one who was able to let them forget the pain, wither away helplessly was heartbreaking. All of their faces were strained as they watched Duo's breaths become caught in his chest and his body rolled back and forth several times.  
  
Slowly the breaths became more spaced out and his body shivered instead of rolling. They all watched apprehensively, unconsciously holding their breaths. Suddenly, Duo's from stilled. Quatre clutched Duo's hand and kneeled beside the bed. Heero felt his legs go weak and sat in a chair near the bed and hung his head. The struggle was finally over.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
***************  
  
This actually is a cliffhanger, whether or not you know it. If I could only tell you the number of people who threatened me last chapter. Actually i will tell you (and don't worry, i took them to heart, read the epilogue)  
  
Yashatenshi: So, I'm not gonna get a virus but i wonder what you'd do . . .  
  
Pandora Chan: If I recall correctly you killed off Duo in your fic! Why are you threatening me?  
  
Mich Maxwell: Ah, yes. My friendly correspondance friend. You are going to destroy me? That would be sad cause then i couldn't email you and talk (Everyone, feel free to do the same)  
  
Then the nice people who gave me nice reviews and told me that under no circumstances could Duo die.  
  
Kate: All I have to say is that: 'beggars can't be choosers'  
  
Violet Tears: I have a rather hard time resisting chibi eyed pouts . . .  
  
D*A: I don't lie.  
  
Serafina: Stress isn't good . . . though it is sometimes effective (like when you have a twenty page paper due in two days and you haven't even started it)  
  
OKAY!!! EVERYONE Please review and tell me your opinions . .. i don't mind the death threats and I can handle flames . . . Review and tell me what you think, what you wanna know in the epilogue and what i've done wrong so far . . . I have exams this week, so depending on my procrastination levels, it will probably be another week at least before the epilogue. Umm, I still haven't decided if i wanna write an alternate ending is anyone interested? I'm writing it anyway but . . . Ummm anyway . . D*A I wasn't offended or anything, didn't mean to sound that way ^^*  
  
~Emily Review = more story P. S. If you are bored for the wait read my other attempt at a story adn tell me if I should finish it . . . ^^* 


	17. And then there was no more

**EPILOGUE!**

  


  


Okay, I am not sure if this will be on in time, but mE thanks for your reviews ... they made me happy to come home and see them on my comp ... Thanks! Do you have an account? Any chance? Thank you soo much!

  


Emily: staring dazed and confused at nothing 

Hisasuke: Umm . . . Emily?

Emily: Why didn't anyone tell me?!

Hisasuke: Tell you what?

Emily: . . . about the credits of the GW dvds . . . So much . . . ::shiver:: of _HER! _::Hisasuke pats shoulder comfortingly:: 

  


Umm . . . hehe sorry about the wait, I am not exactly sure when this will get up cause my computer is being fickle right now, but hopefully tonight ... Umm thanks Mich for yelling at me and Foxfire for listening to me rant . . . hehe and all my lovelie reviewers. I really have no valid excuse for the ... lateness of this epilogue . . .

  


It didn't get up 'tonight' Stupid computer didn't let me get on ff.net but I finished it last night!

  


DISCLAIMER!!: I have not gained ownership of GW over the past, what was it? month since I last updated. Serei was graciously loaned to me by Ryoko Onee. Wasn't that nice? I thought so.

  


***************

  


"ahem . . ."

  


  


The slender, calloused hand that Quatre was holding began to go cold, Quatre gripped it tighter. It wasn't supposed to end this way, not with so much pain, not for such a little thing. He couldn't cry, not yet, something within him hadn't snapped yet. He searched

within himself, hoping for some sensation indicating Duo's presence. There was none, but he was determined to find any trace of his braided friend and bring it back. He lost awareness of the world around him as he immersed himself in the cold darkness of his mind. He felt something familiar surrounding him, something warm and cheerful, piercing the cold, pushing him away, back into reality. 

  


Trowa was next to him, where he lay on the floor, clutching his fingers with one hand and the other wrapped around Quatre's shoulder. 

  


"Quatre!" When Quatre looked up at him confused Trowa sighed in relief, "You need to let him go," Quatre blinked in surprise, he had a deathgrip on Duo's cold, still fingers. Slowly, reluctantly Quatre removed his cramped fingers from Duo's. He stood slowly, allowing his numb legs time to regain there feeling. Heero was still collapsed in the chair, eyes closed, head in hands, while Wufei just stood there, still and silent, thinking. They had been so close to saving him, and yet it seemed that someone out there just didn't want to share pilot 02. 

  


Heero lifted his head and stared blankly at the bed, not really comprehending what he was seeing. He had failed, he hadn't saved Duo, it was his fault that he was dead. Everything, the whole affair. Abruptly, Heero stood and left the room slamming the door behind him.

  


~*~*~Three Days Later~*~*~

  


Quatre looked around, they had just finished burying Duo's body, on one of his properties in America. It was small enough as mansions go and in the back was a huge luxurious garden. Duo had loved the garden, often immersing himself in the tree branches, smelling the collection of roses. His favorite was the lisianthus, he had once told him that they represented calmness, and whenever he was near them, he felt peaceful, relaxed. Quatre had them planted over the grave, at a base of a willow tree, ancient and sorrowful. It had a type of strength within it, though not immediately noticeable. About 100 yards away was pond, deep and murky, it was very peaceful. It had a steep bank before gracefully dipping into the water. The surroundings seemed appropriate for the rambunctious Duo. Even though it represented serenity in all appearances, there was a flurry of activity all around, the frogs hopping busily across the lily pads, the fish hunting insects on the surface of the water, birds busily building nests in the trees. No, it suited Duo's needs perfectly. 

  


Heero had refused to come, he had been in his room, on his laptop, once again. He had returned to Duo's room twice when he thought no one was looking (and probably did sneak past them several times, when they weren't.) Quatre could feel his pain, but any attempt to talk to him was brushed off coldly. The hurt he felt now was much different then the pain Quatre had felt the first time. It was harshly accepting pain. As if the pain deserved to be there, and that worried Quatre even more. 

  


Quatre walked inside and sat in the closed up kitchen, an attempt to keep out summers last attempt at survival, staring morosely around him. Trowa walked in, his entire demeanor appeared defeated, unsure and hesitant. He placed his warm hands on Quatre's shoulders, and slowly began massaging them, concentrating on the knots and slowly kneaded away their existence. He was rewarded when Quatre leaned back into him, eyes closed and sighing. After a moment, Quatre stood and allowed Trowa to wrap him in his arms. This was the first time they had touched since that day in the hallway. Quatre buried his face in Trowa's shoulder, being comforted by the warmth he found there. Trowa rubbed his back, while taking his own sense of peace from the blond Arabian. A soft, pleasing breeze swirled up around them, ruffling the hair, and alleviating the stillness of the room, caused by the shut windows.

  


Quatre jerked upright. The breeze receded, leaving only a memory. Quatre looked around, but all the windows were shut and no doors were open. Trowa's face was puzzled as well, but Quatre was more suspicious. He glanced around as if expecting someone to jump from behind a chair with a mighty palm branch, claiming responsibility. Shivering involuntarily, Quatre leaned into Trowa again, in need of security. Footsteps startled them out of their embrace.

  


Once again, Wufei interrupted their embrace but this time he didn't look at all uncomfortable. "Don't let me interfere, I'm just getting a sandwich." He busily did just that, while Quatre and Trowa in unspoken agreement left the room together. They settled into the couch, wrapped up in each other, despite the heat. They let themselves rest and both eyes drifted shut. Their rest didn't last long, a loud clunk came from within the kitchen, both too tired to check it out they glanced at the door between rooms. Wufei came out, no sandwich and his eyes were wide, with a slightly glazed look about them. Seeing their stares he muttered something about meditation and stiffly walked to his room.

  


Quatre woke from his cat nap, a sound seemingly disturbed his slumber. He stood and glanced around, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stood, convinced he had seen it turn the corner. Quatre followed as well as he could, following his senses, he slowly took his gun out and cocked it. Hearing motion around the corner, he readied himself, and turning around the corner, he took an offensive pose, fully prepared to fire.

  


There was nothing there, not even a whisper of a shadow, nothing. Quatre looked around, suspicious out of habit, though he sensed nothing alarming. He cautiously exited the room, back to the door. As he removed himself from the room he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

  


~*~*~Somewhere in space~*~*~

  


Serei and Kari had yet to be briefed about their assignment, and had been confined to their quarters for three and a half days now. 

  


"I feel like we're prisoners here. Sheez, you'd think our employers would treat us better than this!" Kari raged from her bunk. She threw a wadded up sock down and watched in satisfaction as it's unearthly odor sailed through window and landed in the hallway, where it's offensive scent could linger 'til someone else saw fit to move it. A loud snort of disgust was heard from the hallway, as the door was unlocked and opened.

  


One of the creepy old men came in, nose wrinkled. "Your first assignment will be too remove that pungent object from anywhere within my facility. Next will be for you to answer some questions for us," He turned and left clearly indicating they should follow.

  


Kari hopped down and Serei followed at a less energetic pace. On her way out Kari picked up the sock, and as they walked through the hallways she placed it deftly into a passing mechanics pocket. He took them to a dark, cold room, where a large computer covered the far wall. The scary scientist, known as Dr. J, ushered them in and offered them a seat. They sat down cautiously, watching him, hoping for some sort of assignment so they could get out of here. He sat down at the computer and brought up a picture of a mobile suit, which they quickly recognized as a Gundam. Dr. J studied there reactions carefully, but all they showed was mild curiosity. He cleared his throat, snaring their attention. They both looked up at him, instead of studying the picture.

  


"I'm sure you know that this is a Gundam. Gundam Deathscythe Hell to be precise, also referred to as Gundam 02." The girls absorbed the information, still waiting for the significance of this conversation. (a/n: Oh the irony, we know, they don't hmm . . .) "We have received word that pilot 02 is dead, we want to know how and why." Dr. J sighed as he still received no appropriate reaction, right now he needed to keep them busy and with him. There was no telling what they knew, and if it wasn't for their possible usefulness, they'd be dead already, poison in their food. For now, he would have to bide his time, if they knew too much, or their potential usefulness wore out he would dispose of them.

  


  


~*~*~ Back with Quatre (cause I know you were all on the edge of your seat)~*~*~

  


The hand spun him around, bringing him face to face with Heero. His eyes were lifeless, and dull, lacking in resolve of any form.

  


"What were you doing?" He asked glancing at Quatre's still exposed gun.

  


A bit uncomfortably Quatre responded, "I thought I saw someone, and I followed him, the sounds were coming from in there," he motioned vaguely to the room he had previously occupied. Heero glanced at it sharply, and walked in cautiously, after several moments of thorough searching he was content that there was no one in there. After declaring this he returned to his laptop, where he had spent the last few days searching for those infernal girls. Only later did he notice the room was Duo's old room, but for now, he had a mission.

  


~*~*~Outer Space (two weeks later)~*~*~

  


  


Kari glared threateningly at the computer, which was frozen at the moment and if it had to be shut down she would kill it! Pilot 02 had proved to be an elusive target. Even in death there was no word of him anywhere. Kari hated failure and before she could delve deeper into the underground world of the Gundam pilots, Dr. J had changed there assignment and they were currently working on gaining proper clearance into an Oz base, she was so certain she had found a way, when the computer stopped responding. 

  


"GAGH!!!!" Serei jumped from her seat, where she had been brooding, from Kari's outburst. "THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK!" The computer was rebooted by angry hands as Kari glared at Serei. "You know it wouldn't kill you to do a little research either!" 

  


"You know that isn't my specialty, I go in to the base, as an infiltrator," Kari glared at her pathetic excuse.

  


"So do I, now stop thinking about that kid. We need to get some work done!" Serei's face looked startled, had she been that transparent?

  


"Listen I realize that you grow attached to your patients but we can't worry about him right now." Kari's stern expression softened slightly, "Listen after this job we can search for him, but right now-" She stopped abruptly, seeing that Serei already knew and that her speech wasn't helping at all. "I'm sorry, maybe you should get some rest," With that she guided Serei out of the room and into the general direction of their 'room.'

  


Kari sat down again and sighed, starting over once more pulled up the files on the Oz base, but her mind kept drifting to her distracted partner, with a deep sigh, she began to search for the braided young man and his four companions. Once she got this out of the way, Serei would be able to help her and they could actually accomplish something . . .

  


Kari gaped in surprise, there was no way this was possible, but then again it all fit. She fingered the disk she had stored her data in, not wanting to lose it all when it crashed. This definitely changed things, hell, it changed everything.

  


~*~*~The next day~*~*~

  


Kari approached Dr. J hesitantly, quietly tapping him on the shoulder, he was conversing with a brute of a man, called Dr. O, for some reason she had always been especially irked out by him. She whispered into his ear nervously her plight, he nodded and turned towards his office with a brief promise to later continue his conversation with O. J motioned for her to sit down, but instead she asked for permission to use his computer.

  


"Well, I realize this is no longer our mission but I found out who the murderer of pilot 02 was. I also know how and when . . ." She trailed off uncomfortably, gaging his reaction. She wasn't sure how'd he react to her answers. To her knowledge he had no ties to the pilots but you could never be sure. Taking a deep breath she continued, she told him her whole tale, finding the braided young man and the when and why they injected the virus, she stopped for breath after explaining their escape. "Serei was distracted from her work, worrying about the young mans welfare, so I searched for him. In a strange coincidence any leads I had found on the Gundam pilots which had dead end, seemed to coincide with my search for the young man. The young man I found, was Gundam Pilot 02." Dr. J watched her for a minute, apparently contemplating the issues.

  


There wasn't much of a choice, they knew too much already, he would have to get rid of them. If they had found the pilots, that sentenced them in and of itself. If only he could be sure of their loyalty but mercenary groups, even selective ones, were not to be trusted. He sighed, "Well Kari, it's good to know that you finished your original task, but now I must ask you to return to your previous assignment." Kari nodded and stood, exiting the room in silence. I guess now was time to remove that virus from her computer.

  


~*~*~ With our favorite Bishounen's . . . (one week later) ~*~*~

  


Heero stood up stretching. Those bloody girls had disappeared off the face of the Earth, (quite literally too.) He sighed, if he had listened to his training, he would've killed them right off, but something had been interfering with his rational judgment. He sighed, telling himself that it is no good to dwell on the past or the could have beens. He glared at the screen, his connections were slow and were driving him up the wall. It gave him too much time to think. His thoughts involuntarily turned to Duo, as they had done so often these last few days. He had a second chance and he hadn't taken it! How could he so ... heartless? He knew what he felt but he had restrained himself and he wouldn't be able to make up for it.

  


The screen blipped, but it wasn't what he was looking for, at least not at first It was a mission from Dr. J. but within it was a hint, a note and Heero knew exactly what he meant. Anger surged through him, an anger that had become slightly numb these past few weeks. He stomped out of the room, ready to complete this one last mission . . .

  


~*~*~Serei and Kari's POV~*~*~

  


Kari winced as she received a paper cut from a particularly vicious piece of paper. Here she was a highly trained specialist and her last two jobs had been janitorial and secretarial work. Serei glanced at her as she cursed the piece of paper and sent it to it's grave through the paper shredder. They weren't looking for job security here, so it didn't really matter. She glanced out the window as the sound of many footsteps resonated through the halls. The ms pilots were all suited up and looked to be heading for the hangar. As she swallowed that info, the attack alarm began ringing, waking even the deepest sleepers. [1]

  


Kari jumped up from her desk and into the hallway, heading for a small window at the top of the stairs that would show her everything on the north side of the building. She gasped when she saw the Gundam 01, towering over them, attacking viciously and without

care. What really scared her the most was the fact that there was only that one Gundam, sure the gundams were strong, but this base was filled to the brim with mobile suits and mobile dolls. There was no way he could make it out of here alive. Serei came up behind her and her eyes widened as she came to the same conclusion. Taking Serei by the wrist, Kari ran down the hall to a little known exit, they had a guard posted here to keep in deserters, but he could be bribed. Serei reached into her pockets knowing she only had a few dollars, then she motioned to Kari to do the same. Serei pulled out a few dollars and offered it to the guard, he glared at it offended. 

  


Kari pulled out a wad of bills that she knew hadn't been there before. In astonishment she counted out $80.00. She gave the money to the guard who after a moment of thought, grudgingly let them pass. They ran right out into a battle, mobile dolls were flying around, shooting at the Wing Zero but it was dodging many of the blasts. She turned to flee back into the base, but found the door locked. Desperately they began pounding on the door. . . .

  


~*~*~Safehouse~*~*~

  


Quatre gazed out at the lawn, musing on the past weeks. Heero had become withdrawn, barely leaving his room, while Wufei meditated in his room when he wasn't out on a mission, Trowa spent most of his time together with Quatre, but, as happy as that made Quatre feel, there was something not right about the silence. He began to feel an incredible urge to go 'visit' Heero again. Without making a conscious decision he walked up the stairs, suddenly a sense of urgency caused him to take off running. He had to get to Heero's room, he wasn't sure why, he just had too get there. Upon entering the room, he noticed two things wrong.

  


One: there was no Heero, and two, his laptop was open. Quatre sat down on the computer and quickly 'looked' up Heero's recently deleted files. There was a mission, a very dangerous one, one that Heero couldn't handle on his own. Leaping from his chair, he ran towards the hanger, along the way gaining Trowa and Wufei's attention, at breakneck speed, he explained what he'd found as they took off . . .

  


~*~*~ THERE ~*~*~

  


Heero blasted through the two suits headed towards him, but couldn't get away from the three behind him. Zero stumbled forward as he fought the insurmountable number of suits. He knew it was a losing battle but as long as he took down the base and all it's occupants with him he didn't mind . .. 

  


Unfortunately he didn't have much of a chance to attack the actual base, most of his time was spent defending himself, well he hadn't intended to live out the battle anyhow. He maneuvered himself towards the actual base, while keeping his Gundam away form damage, if he went they went with him. He glanced around, everyone was advancing on him and soon they would all die. He felt a stirring around him, something unrestful. He labeled it Death. Death was waiting for him and he was waiting for death. Well he was half right. They were close now, none would escape alive. He smiled as he pushed the self destruct button, but just before he did, he realized his mistake, it wasn't death that was accompanying him on this mission, not really. . . 

  


"Duo!?"

  


~*~*~ Quatre ~*~*~

  


"Duo!?" Quatre glanced at the screen when the tortured name came through. 

  


"Heero!?!" Quatre yelled in vain. He knew, he knew the exact moment the life left Heero's body, but he also felt the life of so many others around him, vaguely but surely. They continued on their course, but Trowa and Wufei both knew what they would find. They weren't disappointed. The entire base was destroyed, bits and pieces of Zero were scattered around, but the explosion destroyed any trace of any person for a 5 mile radius. They all left their Gundams staring sadly at the remains of Wing Zero, there wasn't enough of it left to even to begin to try to put it back together. Quatre wanted to believe that Heero had survived that time but unfortunately he felt nothing, not even pain, just a . . . hole, where Heero used to be . . . a hole to match Duo's . . .

  


~*~*~ 12 weeks later ~*~*~

  


Wufei grinned as he watched the two, not so secret, lovebirds swim in the pool together, and that wasn't all they were doing either. From this distance though, he couldn't really be certain. He sighed, walking back into the lonely house. It was a lot quieter, but no more than when Heero had still been alive, and somehow the silence seemed more balanced now. Feeling a but uneasy from his last two missions, Wufei headed to his room, to meditate, something he had done much more often lately, especially since there was less distraction. He would give anything though, to have a certain someone banging around, loudly complaining. He settled himself down in his room, cross legged on the floor. He settled himself in. His body relaxed as it reached a meditative state . . .

  


A loud crash, like the sound of a vase breaking interrupted him. Startled Wufei jumped up, and looked around. He exited the room, and in the hall he saw a vase on the floor shattered in pieces, flowers torn from the stems. It seemed, though not to the ever practical Wufei, that someone or perhaps two someones had taken his offer to heart . . .

  


  


The End 

  


************

  


Okay, I am not sure if this will be on in time, but **mE** thanks for your reviews ... they made me happy to come home and see them on my comp ... Thanks! Do you have an account? Any chance? Thank you soo much!

  


Well, there you are I have finally finished. I think I may end up posting an acknowledgments page of sorts, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

ETHELEA! She was indeed the wonderful hundredth reviewer! Umm well if there is anything I can do for you . . . ^^*

  


Well I did start 2 other stories during the course of this one, so I am going to try to finish those . . . Any preferences about which I update first? I may change this a bit later, but for now I am tired and I need some sleep. So! SAYŌNARA! Have a good week! 

  


Does anyone want to make fun of my story? I mean like things that were . . . off. I have one: Duo was shot in the leg, yet he was able to walk several miles a few days later . . . Anyway if you have any tell me! I think they are funny and I may be able to fix them. (If I wanna) Or just any funny thing that 'could've' happened during the story. Other peoples ideas are great! (Ya know form a different POV)

  


Sorry about the delay, and as always review, tell me just how good or bad this was and I can handle flames, ^^*

  


  


~Emily Hato (and Hisasuke)


End file.
